


Fate - Through Our Eyes

by MsDumpling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Destiny, Fate, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Past Lovers, Pregnant, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltron, beta, fated pairs, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, omega - Freeform, ongoing, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDumpling/pseuds/MsDumpling
Summary: What came over Keith and Lance in the bathroom that fateful day? Lance is or was Lotors’ sweetheart. Will Lance and Keith have a happy ending? Or will Lotor find a way to get revenge?





	1. Fate? (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, MsDumpling here!  
> This is my very first story ever of Keith and Lance. I’m also a huge fan of the Omegaverse stories for a long time. I’m a huge manga nerd. But anyway, just a heads up! This is probably gonna be a bad story, since I have no clue where I’m taking this. 
> 
> Again, I’m so sorry...

Chapter One:

[Keith’s POV]

I was sitting in the principals office at lunchtime because I got into a fight with the school jock—Lotor. Lotor was Garrisons high football captain and a dominant alpha. He had the hot and handsome looks and plus, he was dating the number one Lance McClain. Lance is an omega and a pretty boy, from what I hear. I never met or saw this Lance McClain boy. But I heard Lance was beautiful and captured the hearts of others. Im a dominant alpha but I always wanted to be a beta. I hate going into a rut when I smell an omegas pheromones around the school or anywhere to be exact. If I can change it, I would. But I guess this is what life gives you.

Mr. Takashi, the principal, walks into his office and sits down on his chair and stares at me.

“Alright Keith,” Mr. Takashi begins saying. “This is your second time this week you got into a fight with Lotor.”

I smirk at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Keith.”

We both stared at each other for 10 seconds when one of us asks.

“So did you at least win?” 

“Yeah. I won again.” I smile at my brother.

Shiro smiles and laughs while getting up and giving me a high five. “Yeah! That’s my little bro!” 

I high five him back while grinning, “let’s just say he’s gonna have a big black eye and a split lip tomorrow. This guy really needs to work on defending himself. I think it’s his long hair that gets in the way.”

“Nah, you’re too fast for him. I never really liked that kid.” Shiro smiles.

“You’re the school principal, Shiro. You can’t be talking about your student like that.” I laugh at him.

“Hey this is only between us, alright? I’ll get fired if anyone finds out.” Shiro says while he playfully punches me in the arm.

The bell rings. 

“Well I gotta go. See you later.” I say as I walk toward the door.

“Alright, don’t cause trouble.” Shiro gives me a jokingly serious look.

“Yeah yeah.”

I begin walking down the hall toward the art room when I start to smell something familiar. Curious, I walk toward the men’s bathroom. It was the bathroom on the other side of the school. Which was surrounded by deserted science lab rooms. No one uses this bathroom at all, at least not that I knew of. I open the bathroom door and I find a brown haired boy with caramel skin washing his face. I stop, I cover my mouth and nose with my forearm. 

This smell was him?!

The caramel skinned boy froze at what he was doing and looked up with his face soaking wet. His eyes were swollen and his nose was beat red. It looked like he was crying his heart out. Or worse, a broken heart. The boy stared at me through the mirror with wide eyes. 

I couldn’t take my eyes away from his. It’s like time stopped. I took my arm down and slowly walked toward the boy. The brown haired boy turned around to look at me directly. He sniffed the air and his eyes lit up. He also walked toward me. 

We both didn’t say a word. It’s like we knew what was happening? Or what was about to happen.

We stopped in front of each other, a few inches apart from face to face. As if we were about to kiss each other. We were still staring at each other through our eyes. His bright blue beautiful eyes. His faint freckles on his caramel skin and his lips, oh god his lips. 

The brown haired boy says while still looking into my eyes, “Lance.”

“Keith.” I whisper. 

It was like we were communicating through our eyes, as if we knew what to say to each other. The next thing I know is that the boy named lance pressed his soft lips to mine. Wrapping his arms around my neck. I accepted his gentle kiss and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. Just like an omega. 

I couldn’t stop what I was doing. I wanted more so I grabbed lance and placed him on the bathroom counter. I started to kiss his neck and slowly run my hands up under his shirt. He arched his back and he pressed his body against mine while moaning. His fingers tangled in my jet black hair. I growled and nibbled the side of his neck. He gasps and pulls at the bottom of my shirt. I pull my shirt off and he does the same with his. We both go back to kissing with our tongues dancing in each others mouths. We both gasp for air when lance makes his hands down toward my belt buckle. He unlatches my buckle and opens my pants—showing my red boxers. He giggles and reaches his hands underneath my underwear. He was surprised by how fully large my erection was. 

I undo lances pants and tug all of his clothing off which left him bare. I gazed at his beautiful and smooth looking skin. He was blushing and covering his face. I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. I kissed my way up his arm until I reached his lips. He wraps his arms around my head and kisses me passionately. I lift him up off the counter and I press him against the bathroom wall. 

I lift both his legs up over my arms and slowly insert my dick into his hole. He gasps and digs his nails into my back, which is a huge turn on for me. I continue sliding into him until he tightens a bit. I thrust myself into him hard. Lance moans and tilts his head back breathing heavily. I pull out and thrust back into him.

We were both on the bathroom floor 20 minutes later. I don’t know how we got there but I was pounding into him hard and fast. He was moaning at every single thrust I pounded into him. We were both feeling it. It felt amazing.

I bent down and licked the back of his neck—which tasted like sweat and smelled like sweets. He bent his head forward, giving me a sign for me to bite into him. 

I lifted his body up to my chest and I . . .

(To be continued)


	2. Fate? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances’ POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter starts where Keith was in the principals office.

Chapter Two:

[Lance POV]

Lotor and I have been together for over a year now. We’re both on our last year at Garrison High. I’m a recessive omega and Lotor is a dominant alpha. When I met him, I felt like we clicked. In the past we have had our ups and downs, but this time, it was different. I secretly found Lotor making out with this girl last week. I didn’t catch a glimpse of her face but she had purple hair. I’ve never seen Lotor like that with me, the way he was up against her, kissing her, feeling her. I decided to ignore the fact that he cheated on me with her and put on an act. God it hurt. I felt broken. But I loved him. People of the entire school knew Lotor and I were together, or at least I think they still do.

I made up my mind and decided to make a choice. A choice that’ll leave me heartbroken for a long time. I walked toward the cafeteria where I found Lotor goofing around with his football buddies. 

I called out to Lotor, “Hey, mind if I talk to you for a bit?”

Lotor looks in my direction, “Hey babe. Yeah, anything for you.” 

Without looking at him I begin walking toward the cafeteria doors. I hear his footsteps running toward me from behind. I turn the corner and walk to the nearest stairwell. I made sure it was deserted before I turned around and Lotor had his lips on mine, pushing me against the railing with his hands on my butt. 

I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. 

“Mmnff!” I tried to say stop but all that came out was a muffle. 

I pull my head to the side, “Lotor! Stop!” I start to wiggle out of his grasp.

Lotor stops and looks at me angrily, “what the hell lance? What?”

I wipe my mouth and take a step back from him. 

“I came to talk to you. Not make out.” I say while breathing heavily.

“What is so important to talk to me about?” 

I looked at Lotor straight in the eye and said, “I’m breaking up with you. I’m ending this. I’m putting an end to your lies and cheating on me.” 

I said it.

Lotor’s facial expression didn’t change at all. He just continued to stare at me. The next thing I knew was that Lotor released his pheromones. The pheromones from an alpha. 

I fell down to my knees, gasping and clutching my chest. It was hard to breathe. Tears filled my eyes and my body was shivering. I, an omega, started to submit to an alpha. Out of the months and days I have known Lotor, I’ve never seen him use his pheromones on me. Fucking prick.

Lotor bent down and said in my ear, “I won’t allow you.”

The words from an alpha. The command.

I wanted to so badly shake my head, but my omega instinct gave in and I nodded my head. I couldn’t stop shaking. I felt scared and terrified. I couldn’t breathe.

Lotor got up and left the stairwell, along with his pheromones. I gasped and took a breath in. I couldn’t believe it. You’re not supposed to use your pheromones on school grounds. Why? Why do you want me to stay? I don’t want to stay. 

I have to get out of here.

The bell rung and I bolt to the farthest bathroom on the other side of the school. It was surrounded by empty and deserted science lab rooms. Back in the day, students and teachers would experiment on many different things. Objects, people, animals, etc. It was very creepy and quiet.

I found the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I looked so wrecked and tired. My heart was still racing from my fight with Lotor. My chest hurt. Emotionally. 

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry. It’s okay. You can do this.” I say to myself.

It wasn’t helping and I just let my tears fall down my cheeks. I tried wiping my eyes but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. I guess I had a lot to release. Sometimes it’s better to let it out than hold everything in. So I just let myself cry and cry.

After a little while I finally got myself together and took deep breaths. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. My eyes were red, swollen, and my nose was beet red. I laughed at myself and started to splash water on my face. 

The next thing I know was I felt a presence behind me. I stopped washing my face and looked up through the mirror. It was a guy. He was covering his nose and mouth with his forearm. He had jet black hair and was wearing a red jacket. I couldn’t look away from him.

I got up and turned around. I looked at him and felt this feeling in my chest. It felt warm, safe, loving, strong—like I could do anything. His eyes were this kind of purple. A pretty purple. He had a scar on the right side of his cheek. What is this feeling? I never felt anything like this with Lotor. Why with him?

It’s like I knew what he wanted to say and what I wanted to say. So I said, “Lance.”

The black haired guy responded with a whisper. “Keith.”

We both walk towards each other slowly and everything begins to light up around me. It felt like time stopped around us.

I couldn’t stop myself and gently pressed my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his. He accepts and kisses me back. Our tongues dancing around in our mouths and both of us feeling each other. 

The kisses, the touches, the feeling of his bare skin against mine—all felt like something familiar. Like we met before and we have reunited. All I could think of was him. I didn’t even think of Lotor or anyone for that matter. 

The guy named Keith, was against me on the floor, kissing my neck and pounding into me. It felt amazing. I never felt anything so good. I want more. I need more. 

The next thing I know is that Keith was licking the back of my neck. My scent gland. It sent shivers down my spine. I tilt my head down. My omega instinct was telling me it was okay. So I accepted it.

Everything fades to white and all I could feel was warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll continue tonight...


	3. Fate? (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting is going to happen . . .

Chapter Three:

[Keith POV]

I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t want to. What the hell?! My mind wanders to what happened earlier today in the bathroom. This was so cliché and really fucking cheesy. What came over me?

“Keith!”

Why did I have sex with “the” Lance McClain?!

“Keith!”

“Ahh! What?!” I wince and yell back. It was Shiro staring at me across the dinner table. Adam and him were both looking at me with concerned looks.

“You alright, Keith?” Adam asks.

“Y-yeah.” I say as I take a small bite of my chicken and stare at my glass of water. 

“You don’t look okay. What happened?” Shiro asks me.

“Mmhm…”

“KEITH!” Shiro yells loudly.

I jump and stare at Shiro who’s waiting on my reply, “Right. Well, I may have accidentally done something bad today.”

“Did it have to do with you skipping class after lunchtime?” Adam asks calmly. Adam is a teacher at Garrison High and I guess I had class with him that period. 

I gaze to the side and frowned.

“Okay I’m not going to ask, but just don’t get into anymore trouble this week.”

“So you mean, not this week, but next week?” I smirk.

Shiro glares at me and shakes his head while grinning. “No more fights. Ever.” 

“Sure. I’m done.” I get up and quickly leave the dining room.

“Wha—! K-Keith!” Shiro yells after me. “Your dishes!”

“He had a rough day it’s okay.” I hear Adam say faintly as I walk away toward my bedroom.

Adam and Shiro are both married. Which means, they both bonded and of course they’re adults, they had sex. But Shiro is going to be so mad that I had sex with somebody. I mean, a lot of teenagers probably already lost their virginity. I’m not the only one. Right?

I take my shirt off and flop down on my bed. Do I regret having sex and bonding with Lance? Sort of. I didn’t hate it, but I should’ve been careful. I wasn’t careful. 

Dammit!

My cell phone that was on my bedside table buzzed. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. So I decided to ignore it. 

Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz—

“What.” I say angrily in the phone.

Silence.

“Hello?” I say again.

“Uhhh, is this Keith?” A familiar voice says on the other side of the line.

“Lance?” I say as I sit up on the edge of my bed.

“Can you help me? Please?” 

His voice is shaking. He sounds scared. “Y-yeah! Where are you?” I said.

“Uhh…the library.” He whispers.

“On my way.” I hang up and put on a black sweater and run down the stairs. 

I bump into Shiro and he stops me. “Woah! Where are you going?”

“I have to pick someone up.” I didn’t have time for this.

“And who would that be?” 

“It’ll be quick! I promise!” I put both of my hands together. “Can I leave now?”

Shiro looks at me and softens his gaze. He steps aside and gestures his left arm toward the stairs where I run down. Skipping steps. I reach the door and quickly slip on my boots. I bolt out the door.

10 minutes later, I arrive at the library. I don’t see lance anywhere in sight. Where is he?

I hop off my motorcycle and turn the engine off. It’s all quiet except the bar across the street. Where people were smoking and laughing outside. Is the library even open at this time? It’s 9pm. 

With my helmet on, I walk towards the library’s main entrance and I pull the door. It’s locked. So which means it’s closed. Then why did lance tell me to come get him at the library?

I reach for my cell phone and go to my recent callers list. I can’t call back the unknown number. 

Dammit Lance!

Wait…lance and I have bonded. Well, I didn’t want to bond with anyone but it was an accident. Maybe I can feel his presence or sniff him out.

I close my eyes and I slowly breathe in through my nose. 

My omega. Where are you?

I found him. He’s inside! 

I can’t get in through the front doors. But maybe I can get in through a window or a back door. I walk towards the back of the building in search of some kind of opening inside. I hear voices around the corner and I take a peek to see who it is. There were two janitors smoking and chatting away. The back door was left open, luckily. But how am I gonna get around them?

An idea pops in my head. 

I casually walk towards them and say, “hey guys I think someone’s trying to break in through the front. They had a crowbar in their hand.” I squeeze my fists hoping they’d buy it.

Luckily one of them says, “what? Let’s go check it out.” Both of them sprint around the corner toward the front and I bolt toward the back door. 

“What a bunch of dumbasses. Seriously.” I mumble to myself as I enter the building. 

I make my way past the janitors office and into a hallway. I walk by doors which were for staff only but I didn’t care for that. I had to find Lance. 

My alpha instincts kicks in and I’m running through a door and past shelves full of books. Next thing I know someone grabs my arm and throws me to the ground.

“Ahh what the fu—?” I start to say.

“Keith!” It was lance breathing heavily on top of me.

“Lance? What? What happened? Are you okay?” I asked as I sit up but then I realized, Lance was on his heat.

“H-help . . . ke-Keith.” His body was trembling and his voice was shaky. He was grinding his hips against my crotch and whimpering.

Shit.


	4. Fate? (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

Chapter Four:

[Lance POV]

“…Fated Pair is an Alpha/Omega couple who are destined to be together. Fated pairs develop a deep emotional and sexual connection to each other, and in many cases will sense each other immediately when they first meet by the scent of their pheromones. Resistance to bonding with one's destined mate can sometimes cause Omegas to experience irregular heats and Alphas to experience intense ruts…”

I’m at the library searching some things up. I mean, I never believed it but could it be that Keith and I are fated pairs? But in the bathroom earlier I couldn’t control myself and neither could Keith. I think we are. I guess that answers that. But we bonded and I wasn’t even on my heat. What happens when my heat comes and my mate isn’t beside me? What’s going to happen to me? I guess the worse that could come to me is that Lotor finds out and he murders me. I did cheat on him with Keith. But Keith was my destined partner does that even count as cheating? Ugh I don’t know.

I check the time and it’s 8pm. I’m gonna ask Pidge if she can get Keith’s number. I have to talk to him. 

I take my cell phone out and dial up Pidge. 

She answers. “Hey Lance.” 

“Can you do me a favour please?” I ask nicely.

“I’m gaming. What’s up?” 

“I need you to get someone’s cell number…” 

“And who’s is it?” She mumbles. 

“Keith Kogane? I think?” I say.

“Oh I have his number. He’s my partner in physics. Why do you need his number?” 

“Oh, Uhm, just no reason. You know…” 

She’s silent for 5 seconds. “I’ll give it to you. But under one condition.”

I knew this was coming. “What is it?” 

“Quit the cheer whatever that thing is called team. It’s lame.” Katie says bluntly.

“Wha—? That’s it? Why?!” 

“‘Cause it’s lame. That’s why I don’t hangout with you. Same with Lotor. You guys are weird together. No offence.” 

“Non taken. Lotor and I fought. It’s a long story.”

“I got time. I’ll even pause my game. I’m not playing comp.”

“I don’t. Well, not now at least. Can I have Keith’s number please?” I ask.

“Ugh fine. Hold on.” She says.

“Love you, Pidge!” I say sweetly.

“Yeah yeah. Okay I just sent you his number.” She says. “Mind if I ask why you wanted his number so badly?”

“Thanks Katie! Bye!” I quickly say and hang up. 

Let me use the bathroom real quick before I call Keith. I get inside the stall and I start to feel lightheaded. Woah…what the hell? Oh no…I think it’s my heat…

I quickly use the toilet and wash my hands. I wash my face as well and I search my backpack for my suppressants. They’re not there. What?!

I take my cell phone out and check the time. 8:45pm. Library closes at 9. I have to hide. There could be alphas out there right now. I have to hide where I’m safe. I have to lock the door. My alpha. Where are you? I need you.

I grab my cell phone and go to my messages where Pidge texted me Keith’s number. I press the number and it starts to ring. 

Buzz buzz. No answer.

Ugh, my mind is starting to get hazy.

Buzz buzz. No answer again.

Buzz—

“What.” Says a voice angrily.

Ugh, my head. Shit.

“Hello?” 

“Uhh, is this Keith?” I ask heavily.

“Lance?” My mate says on the other side of the phone.

“Can you help me? Please?” I say with my voice shaking. 

I need him. Now.

“Y-yeah. Where are you?” 

I can hear footsteps. I smell another alpha. It smells gross. I have to be quiet. “Uhh…the library.” I whisper.

“On my way!” Keith says quickly and hangs up.

Okay I have to find a different hiding place. 

I get up and unlock the bathroom stall door. I look around and I see no one. I open the bathroom door and the coast is clear. My head feels so fuzzy and heavy. I don’t know if I can stand anymore. I collapse to the floor and look around me. Why is it so dark?

I look up and the lights are all off. Oh, I guess they closed early. I have to hide, I still don’t feel safe here out in the open. 

Keith. Hurry.

I lay on the floor and start to cry. I feel so alone and scared. Where’s Keith? Wheres my alpha? I hate being an omega. Why do I have to feel like this? I feel so empty…

I hear a door slam open and I jump up. A familiar smell spreads throughout the empty library. They’re running in my direction! 

It’s Keith! 

I get up and lunge at him—grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the ground. 

“Ah! What the fu—?!” 

“Keith!” I breath heavily. 

“Lance! What? What happened? Are you okay?” I can tell he’s worried.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m on top of him. “H-help . . . Ke-Keith.” I begin to grind against him. Whimpering.

I take Keith’s helmet off his head and kiss him hard. He’s breathing heavily too. He’s in a rut. I’m in heat. I can’t get enough of him. I feel safe and calm. I feel complete…but not enough…I want more.

(6 hours later)

I remember bits and pieces of what happened. Keith took me to a hotel and he gave me some suppressants. Which I don’t know how he got them in the first place, but they didn’t help with my heat. It didn’t go down. We both couldn’t take it anymore and we made love. Or rather, fucked like rabbits. For hours on end, our bodies came together every time. After that, all I could think of was that I felt loved. More loved than anything. 

I’m laying on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling. I didn’t find Keith when I woke up. Turned out I was just a person to fuck for the night right? 

I get up and was gonna head towards the bathroom but I felt sore, everywhere. I guess it was a good night. My butt hurts, my back hurts, my head hurts. Jesus help me. 

I turn the shower on and head to the mirror as I wait for the water to warm up. I stare at myself and blush redder than a tomato. Love-bites, everywhere…bite marks on my shoulders and neck. Holy crap! What the hell Keith! I hop in the shower and wash myself down. I guess those are gonna leave scars. Ouch.

I get out of the shower 20 minutes later. Making sure I wash myself thoroughly clean. I put lotion on my legs and arms and my neck. I put my clothes on and walk out of the bathroom. 

Keith is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He looks at me and says, “are you okay?”

I blink at him. “Am I okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” I see him blush a little as he scratches the back of his head.

“You mean, the bite marks and how I’m really sore?” I ask him drying my hair with the towel.

“I’m sorry, lance. I couldn’t control myself last night.” 

I sit down beside him on the bed.

“It’s okay, Keith. We couldn’t help it. I couldn’t control myself either.” I smile at him.

He smiles a little back at me. His smile was so cute. His eyes were so pretty I couldn’t look away. His skin looks so smooth too. 

We both continue to stare at each other until one of us breaks the silence.

“I should probably drive you home.” He says as he gets up off the bed.

“Y-yeah.” I say to him. I couldn’t help but blush a little at his smile.

He starts walking toward the door and I glance at his butt. Cute. I giggle and follow him out the door.

I felt like something bad was going to happen soon . . .


	5. Fate (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam find out...

Chapter Five:

[Keith POV]

After I drove Lance back home, turns out he lives alone. I asked Lance if we can meet up on the weekend. We both wanted to know more about each other, since we bonded and we both have to live with each other for the rest of our lives. I hardly know him and he hardly knows me. We only had sex twice. One thing I didn’t tell him at the hotel was that, the condom broke after we finished. I’m so stupid. I’m such a dick for not telling him. I’m his mate, I have to tell him everything! Fuck!

I get home and it’s 5 am. I see the house lights on, which means Adam and Shiro are up. Crap, I’m going to get in so much trouble for this. I didn’t even text Shiro to let him know I was still out. Well my cell phone is off so I’m pretty sure he texted me and called me plenty of times. 

I hop off my bike and walk up the steps. I breathe in and open the front door. Shiro and Adam are both sitting at the kitchen table obviously waiting for me. Oh boy . . .

“I’m back.” I mumble to them and close the front door. 

“Would you like to tell us where you were? You didn’t even answer my texts or calls.” Shiro says angrily.

“I’m sorry okay? I’m not ready to tell you yet. Of what happened…” I say as I take my shoes off and sit down at the table with them. “It’s a long story. A very long story, well I mean, I don’t think it’s long but…I don’t know. I’m very sorry.”

Adam sighs and gets up. “Well, Keith, we were very worried when you didn’t call at all. I thought something happened to you, Shiro, was very worried.” He gets a cup from the cupboard and pours some coffee. He sets the coffee down in front of me.

“Thank you.” I say to him. “But, I’m very sorry.” I look at Shiro who’s just slurping his coffee. 

Shiro sets his coffee down and sighs. “I have about an hour till Adam and I drive to work. How about you tell us tonight when we all get home. Did you at least sleep? Or shower?”

“No I didn’t take a shower, but I did get some rest at the hotel.” 

“Hotel?” Shiro asks.

Shit. I let it slip.

“You slept at a hotel?” Adam says surprisingly. “What were you doing at a hotel?”

My blood ran cold. I couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Shit. 

“Keith.”

“Y-yeah I uh…” I give up and sigh. “ I was at a hotel with my mate. My omega. I bonded with him and it turned out it was with Lance McClain and he had his heat and I didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t control myself I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything and the condom broke and I’m freaking out because this has never happened to me before like how was I supposed to know he was my fated pair or my destined mate?! What the FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO ITS BEEN ONLY 2 DAYS!!!” I yell and I start to cry.

“Keith! Hey! It’s okay, slow down!” Shiro gets up and walks over to me.

“Keith.” Adam also gets up and walks over to me.

All this stress I had built up just flowed right out of me. I started to cry like a little kid. Shiro and Adam were both rubbing their hands on my back to reassure me. I get up and hug Shiro, my brother. Shiro hugs me and continues to rub my back again. 

Adam sits back down and breaths in and out.

I finally calm down and let go of Shiro. “I’m okay. I’m sorry for crying. It just hit me.”

“It’s okay Keith. I can tell your very emotional and stressed out. I would be too if that happened to me.” Adam says.

Shiro gives this look at Adam. 

“Sorry dear.” Adam says.

Shiro sits down in his chair and looks at me. “So you bonded with Lance? The cheer captain? And you said he was your fated pair.”

I sit down and start to say, “Is it really true that destined partners who’re supposed to be together, actually be together?” 

“It’s an old legend. Our ancestors told a tale back in the day where if a fated pair come across face to face with each other, they instantly become attracted to one another. Like nothing can stop them. They instantly bond and so forth.” Adam says. He is the history teacher of our school. So he usually knows a lot about the past and is very interested in historical stuff. He’s a nerd.

“Well, Adam and I are actually destined partners if you didn’t know.” Shiro begins saying.

“Wait what? Really?” 

Adam laughs, “yeah when I first saw Shiro, he was someone in the next grade over. We both met on the roof at the top of the school. He was eating his lunch by himself and when we both made eye contact we clicked.” 

Shiro laughs and covers his face. “Oh god. It feels just like yesterday.” 

“Now, Keith. What are you going to do? Have you both come together and discussed your future? What are you going to do if Lance gets pregnant?”

“Okay hold on, Adam.” Shiro stops Adam from continuing. “I have an idea. How about you bring Lance over for dinner this weekend?”

“W-wait. What?”

Adam perks up. “That’s a great idea! We can all get to know Lance and Keith can have some bonding time with Lance. Well, to talk and figure out what you both are going to do.”

“I’ll have to ask Lance today. Him and I were supposed to meet up this weekend to talk anyway. We were going to talk and get to know each other better.” I say.

“Perfect.” Shiro grins and checks the time. “Oh shoot, okay, were going to head out. Don’t be late for school.” He says while giving me the stink eye.

“I won’t.” I roll my eyes and grin.

They get ready and leave the house—leaving me to get ready and eat. I walk upstairs and get my clothes. I head to the shower and turn on the shower. I take my clothes off and notice that my back stings a lot. What?

I go to the mirror and turn around. Scratch marks?! 

I blush as my mind wanders to the hotel where Lance and I…mated? Wait…is that a word? Is that a thing? Sex…

Wait! Adam and Shiro were more understanding than I thought. Honestly, I thought I would get kicked out of the house. Wait, no. That’s a bit too extreme. Even for Shiro. He wouldn’t have done that….right? But, it seemed that they understood what I was going through. I’m glad they were here when I blew up. I probably would’ve lost it and done something rash. 

Shoot, I’m wasting water! 

I hop in the shower and get ready for school. I’m hoping I’ll get to talk to Lance at some point today . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing lmao


	6. Fate (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a Dream about his past life...

Chapter Six:

[Lance POV]

Since Keith dropped me off at my apartment, I’ve been getting texts and calls from Lotor. He texted me saying that he was outside my house and that I had to talk to him. He must’ve texted and called me when Keith and I were at the hotel. I’m just glad that my heat is finally under control. I’m still trying to figure out what to tell Lotor. 

So much happened this week. I tried breaking up with Lotor. I met my destined partner, Keith. We bonded and we made love. And now…I don’t know what to do. I just have to hope for the best. I guess that’s my only option at the moment. 

Will Lotor come to an understanding with what’s happened? Or will he lash out at me and do something drastic? Lotor is usually wild a lot. I just hope he doesn’t hurt me or hurt Keith.

It’s about 4 in the morning right now. I think I’m going to take a small nap and set my alarm for school.

I walk to my bedroom and set my alarm on my phone. Set for 8:00 AM. I lay down and close my eyes…

[DREAM BEGINS]

_“Keith!”_

_“Lance! NO! STOP!” Keith yells and tries to grab my hand._

_I press the button and Keith gets sucked into space. His red lion caught him with its mouth and flew away. I see blue looking at me from outside the galra ship. I nod my head and it seems that blue understood what I was doing. I’m left alone on the galra ship. Red lights flashing and alarms going off. Not much oxygen left. I gotta make this quick._

_All I have to do is shoot the main power source. Once I shoot it, I’m dead and I save 10 galaxies. This is a bomb. I’m just glad that everyone got away safely. Especially Keith. I’d hate myself if something bad happened to Keith. God I love him so much. But, Keith doesn’t know that. Him and I are rivals._

_I aim steadily at the power source. I take a deep breath in and out. I hold my breath, and I press the trigger._

_Light flashes around me and I feel lighter. Like I’m floating. I feel someone grab my hand and pull me close. I’m being pulled by that hand. It feels strong and warm. I start to hear faint voices around me. I’m no longer floating but someone is carrying me in their arms._

_“…nce!”_

_I heard someone say something._

_“Lance!”_

_Keith?_

_“Lance can you hear me?!” It’s Keith’s voice._

_I open my eyes a bit. I’m no longer being carried, but I’m laying on the ground. I see Keith’s face looking down at me._

_I put my hand to Keith’s face gently. “Don’t cry, Mullet. It doesn’t suit you.” I say faintly._

_“Lance…why did you do that? I could’ve done it myself! What were you thinking?!” Keith is crying._

_Don’t cry Keith. It’s okay._

_I put my hand behind Keith’s head and pull his face toward mine. I kiss him gently while smiling._

_“…I love you…” I whisper to him quietly._

_I see Keith crying harder and his lips quivering like a child’s._

_“L-lance…I’ll always love you. Just don’t leave me.”_

_I close my eyes and gently smile at him. “It’s okay... I’ll see you in the next life…I hope…”_

_Everything starts fading away and all I could hear was sobbing and Keith calling my name._

_I’ll miss you, mullet. See you soon._

_Pictures and images start flashing in front of me. One, by one. An image shows up in front of me. It’s where I first met Keith. Him and I were saving Shiro back on Earth when he crash landed a year later after the Kerberos mission._

_Another image flashes in front of me. It’s where Keith and I got stuck inside the elevator in the Castle of Lions. We both worked our way up the elevator shaft._

_Another image flows up in front of me. It’s Keith leaving on a mission with The Blade of Marmora. I wish he never left me…us. I thought of him all that time. Mostly worrying. Then he came back. Older, stronger, sexier and with his mother too. Turns out, Keith is part Galra. It was pretty neat._

_A few more images pass by and one stops in front of me. It’s right before I died. The image played like a video. I watch myself kiss Keith on the lips and tell him I loved him. Then I slowly fade away. But, it keeps playing. Keith is hugging me and crying. He keeps saying “don’t go. Please. Come back, lance. I need you in my life. I don’t want you to go. It’s not your time yet. Come back. Please.” He keeps crying and hugging my lifeless body. Soon, I see Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran run towards Keith. They all see what happened and the looks on they’re faces pained me inside. I didn’t want to see this. I didn’t want to see Keith hurt so much._

_I’m sorry I had to go. Im sorry I did that to you. Maybe one day, we’ll see each other again. But in a different life. Farewell, mullet..._

[DREAM ENDS]

My eyes are swollen shut and they feel wet. I start to cry and clutch my chest. 

I wipe my eyes and sit up. Why did I cry so much? That dream felt so real. 

“The Paladins of Voltron.” I say to myself. “Sounds epic.” 

I grab my phone and check the time. What?! It’s not Saturday! It’s Wednesday! What?!

I unlock my phone and I have 70 missed calls from Lotor and friends, and 1 from Keith? 

I check Keith’s text messages and they say, “Lance, are you okay? You haven’t been answering my texts. I’m just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner? It’ll be me, Shiro and his husband, Adam. Let me know.”

I quickly dial my friend Hunk. He answers quickly and yells, “Lance! Oh my god! Where were you?!”

“Hunk, Hey. Quick question. What day is it today?” I ask tiredly.

“Dude, it’s Saturday.” He says.

“You’re joking.” I laugh a little.

“Uhh no. Wish I was, but, you missed my presentation at school. Are you okay?”

“No…I’m not okay. I think I’m going crazy. I set my alarm for 8 am on Wednesday before I fell asleep. I had this crazy dream. It was so weird. It was about Voltron, or something like that.” 

“Oh you mean, the Paladins of Voltron?”

“Wait, that’s a thing?” I ask.

“Yeah man! It was set way back in the day! Like waaaayyy back. Thousands of years ago. The Paladins were these defenders of the universe. They flew these big lions, which formed a huge alien robot. I heard that the red Paladin loved the blue Paladin, but sadly, the blue paladin died in combat. The blue paladin was a hero. I don’t know all the details, but I heard it from Pidge. She was searching something up called “another life” or whatever that means.”

What? Wait…

“Lance buddy, you there?”

“Y-yeah! Damn. Sounds like a crazy story!” I laugh awkwardly.

“I gotta go. I have to help the fam with some food.” Hunk hangs up.

I’m speechless. Déjà vu? No. Wait…WHAT?!

Hold up. I fell asleep. I woke up and it says it’s Saturday. So I was sleeping for 2 days?! And I had this crazy dream, and then hunk tells me this story from pidge and it’s accurate with my dream. What the fuck is going on?! 

I’m going crazy. I think I’m actually going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does lance have a rare gift?


	7. BONUS SHORT STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus story. I just decided to write where they both enjoy each other sexually. 
> 
> ***SO BE WARNED***

**BONUS STORY**

Lance pulls Keith through his apartment and slams the door with force. He pushes Keith up against the wall, pressing his body against him, planting a smooch on his soft lips. Keith surprised, grabbing Lance by his waist and pulling him harder against his body. Lance bites Keith’s lower lip and moans, making Keith’s alpha instincts grow rapidly. Keith turns Lance and pushes him against the kitchen counter, pulling his shirt off—same with Lance’s. Keith pulls Lance against him, biting his neck from behind gently, slowly moving his hands up Lances chest. Lance shivers and breathes out heavily while looking at the ceiling, his eyes slowly closing, feeling Keith’s lips moving up to his earlobe. 

Keith starts to tease Lances nipples by twisting them and licking his omegas neck, whispering into Lances ear, _“turn around.”_

Lance turns around and Keith’s heart goes _ba-thump_ like crazy. The way Keith saw Lance look at him must be absolutely illegal. There’s _no_ _way_ anyone can look like that. No one can never see my omega look like that. 

Mind hazy, body trembling, breathing heavily, _wanting_ more—was what Lance was feeling. He throws himself at Keith and opens his mouth, letting his alpha know what he wants. Keith responds by opening his mouth open and letting his tongue collide with Lances. Wet and slippery—but hot and tasty. Both tasting each other, both grinding up against one another, Lance clawing at Keith’s lower back, leaving behind red markings. Keith growls and moves his wet lips to Lances caramel skin, sucking his neck, leaving behind dark marks, making the world known that Lance was taken. 

_“Keith!”_ Lance moans loudly into the air, eyes fluttering closed, his body trembling with excitement. He unbuckles Keith’s belt and unbuttons his pants, releasing a big throbbing lump underneath his black boxers. Keith pulls away from Lances neck, unbuttons his mates pants, also revealing a hard lump. They both gaze at each other and grin. 

Lance bends down and pulls Keith’s boxers towards his ankles. He wraps his two fingers around Keith’s dick and licks the tip, making Keith jump a little at the sensation. Lance grins and slowly sucks at the tip, leaving Keith breathing heavily and watching lance tease him. Keith couldn’t take it and grabs Lances head and _pushes_ his head, making Lances mouth reach Keith’s skin. Lances eyes start to water, feeling his alphas tip at the back of his throat. 

Keith groans and pulls Lances head back—feeling excited by his omegas facial expression. _So fucking erotic._ Eyes dripping with wet tears. His mouth leaving behind a trail of drool from his tip. Keith’s instincts kick in and pulls lance back up, mouth to his lips, tongues dancing around in each other’s mouths. 

_God, was that so fucking hot,_ Keith thought.

Keith pulls away and puts three fingers in Lances mouth, swirling around and making his fingers wet. Keith then pulls Lances boxers down to his feet and pushes a couple fingers into Lances hole, leaving lance gasping and clutching to Keith.

Lances head falls back and digs his nails into Keith shoulders. Keith moves his head to Lances neck and starts kissing and sucking. He makes a scissoring motion with his fingers into Lances hole, opening him up slowly. 

_“Ah!”_ Lance lets out an erotic voice, making Keith press another finger in—opening him wider. He pushes his fingers in and out, in a fast hard motion. He looks at Lances expression and starts teasing him more inside.

_“Keith~_ more…not enough!” Lance moans into the air with his eyes rolled back.

Keith takes his fingers out, grabs Lance by his bottom, lifting him up and hungrily thrust into his omega. Both moaning and breathing heavily. Lance starts making soft _Ah~_ noises, making Keith thrust hard into Lance again and again. 

“Ahh! Keith!” Lances voice echoes through out the kitchen every time Keith pounds into him. His mind starts to go blurry and trying to holding onto Keith’s shoulders. Keith realizes that Lance is trembling with ecstasy and lifts him up. Carrying his beautiful omega toward the bedroom, revealing a king sized bed. Keith walks toward Lances bed and sets him down on his back. Lance stares at Keith, gazing at his sexy hot muscles, abs, and of how sweaty he looks. Keith’s hair stuck to the sides of his cheeks. 

Keith brushes his hands through his hair, leaving lance blushing madly. Lance fully exposed to Keith, closes his legs and covers his face with his right arm, feeling embarrassed. Keith gets on top of lance and opens his legs gently and slowly, revealing a beautiful yet fragile body. Keith then pulls Lances arm away from his face.

Lance gazes up at Keith and smiles gently. He pulls Keith’s head towards him and they both start kissing one another. Keith’s hands move down towards Lances slender smooth legs, lifts them up over his arms and slowly enters him. Lance moans and gently bites Keith’s tongue, making Keith groan and thrust harder into Lance. They both breathe into each other’s mouths and look at each other through the moonlight shining into the room, over the bed. Keith thrusts hard and fast, watching Lances expression.

Lance opens his mouth, breathing loudly onto Keith’s lips, “hah! Ha! Keith…I’m about to…”

Keith also at his limit, grabs Lances dick and slides his hands up and down, making Lances head push back into the sheets, with his legs wrapped around Keith’s waist. Keith thrusts faster, moaning and breathing hard into Lances neck, both of them tighten and pull each other close.

“Ah!” Lances voice escapes loudly. _“Keith! AHHH!”_

Lance came at the same time as Keith did. They both let out deep heavy breaths afterwards. Keith gives Lance a gentle kiss on his teary eyes and chuckles.

“Good?” Keith grins at him. Slowly pulling out, leaving behind his sperm inside lance, which slowly trickles down Lances butt. 

“Mhm.” Lance hums and takes a deep breath. He looks at Keith in the eyes and smiles warmly at him. Making Keith’s heart flutter inside his chest. 

_God, he’s so beautiful,_ Keith thought. 

“I love you.” Lance whispers to Keith, still gazing at him.

Keith kisses Lance passionately. “I love you, too.” Keith whispers against Lances lips. 

They both giggle loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue “Fate? (Part 7)” tomorrow.
> 
> It’s going to be a longer chapter, and I’ll probably post it within the next 2 days. So I’m sorry about that!
> 
> ~ ♥︎


	8. Unexpected turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets an unexpected visitor. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very sick for the past week, so I’m sorry for a very late chapter. I tried my best & I still don’t know where I’m going with this story yet. But there will be something sweet later happening.
> 
> I’m also thinking of adding more POV’s into the story. For ex: Lotor’s POV. Pidge’s POV, etc.

**Chapter 8:**

**[Keith POV]**

I’m deeply worried about Lance. Where is he? He hasn’t been to school for two days and today were supposed to meet up. Is Lance ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? I just, I’m just, so worried...

Back in the day, I didn’t want a mate or to date anyone at all. But since I found Lance and with everything happening in one day, I started to discover new emotions I never knew I had. So this is what it feels like to have a mate, who’s also your destined partner. 

It’s about one in the afternoon and I decided to take a long walk through a field—which is filled with white roses. Roses aren’t that common here. I stumbled upon this field one night while I was trying to sober up, within the distance there are apple trees and spruce trees. If you give a white flower to your lover, then it means you love them. I wonder if Lance would love this view if I took him here. I’m about twenty minutes away from home, I should probably get back.

As I turn around and walk back the way I came through the field, my phone in my pocket starts buzzing. I take it out and I look at the caller ID. _Unknown caller._ I sigh and answer it, “who’s this?”

“Keith? This is Lance.”

“Lance?!” I practically yell. “Ahem, I mean, I thought you were avoiding me.” I say quietly into my phone.

“I could never avoid you Keith. I’m your mate after all.” Lance says to me.

Right. _Mate._ Not lover or boyfriend. 

I sigh and continue walking through the field. “You know I was worried. I thought something happened to you.”

“Well, yeah, something did happen the last two days.”

“What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I was sleeping all that time. I mean, if I told you what happened in my dream then you would think I was crazy. Heck, even I think I’m going crazy!” Lance laughs it off.

“Is that even possible? For someone to sleep all that time? Please tell me you went to see a doctor.”

“I just got back from my family doctor, the results were very fast, but he says I’m completely fine. Nothing wrong with me.” 

Hm. “Alright, well can we meet up? We should talk.” I say to him as I reach the end of the field, wind picking up.

“Are you outside? I heard wind.” 

“Yeah, I was taking a walk to clear my head.”

“I’m going to get ready and head to the Library so we can meet up there. I’ll text you so you have my number.”

“Alright.” I hang up and breathe out a sigh of relief. _Thank fucking god._ He said he was sleeping. How is that even possible?! 

I continue on my way home with a grin on my face. 

 

* * *

 

**[Lance POV]**

I hang up the call with Keith and flop down on my bed—grinning. I feel so happy right now that I got to talk to Keith. I thought he’d be mad at me or upset at least, but he was worried about me. To be honest, I’m starting to feel at home with Keith. It’s probably the whole mate thing or something, but I feel like I’m starting to have a thing for him. But that dream I had, it felt so real and the way I died…I can’t. Maybe I should ask my friend Pidge about the Paladins of Voltron. 

I should get ready to meet up with Keith. 

My phone starts to ring in my hand and I look at my screen.

Lotor.

I don’t know if I want to answer it. But I have to tell him that I don’t want to be with him, he broke my heart. I loved him a lot but everything changed.

I answer my phone without saying anything.

“Lance?” Lotor says on the other side of the phone.

“Hi.” I say.

“We need to talk. Right now. Open your door.” He says firmly.

_He’s outside?!_ I quickly run to my front door, throwing my phone on my bed. I look through my peek hold and he’s standing outside with his phone to his right ear. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

Lotor bangs on my door yelling, “Open up Lance!”

I take the chain off and unlock my door. Heart pounding. I open it, revealing an angry Lotor in front of me. 

“Wanna explain to me why you’re ignoring me? Let me in.” He says as he hangs the call up.

“No.” I say to him. “I’m not letting you in, Lotor. We’re through.” I stand my ground.

“What did you just say?” Lotor glares me down. There’s one thing I know about Lotor, and it’s that he will get what he wants. When he gets it, he has it. He’s spoiled rotten like a child. That’s the way his rich parents raised him because he’s an alpha and an only child. I’m the only omega in my family, so it’s no wonder people treat me like shit. Not my family though, they treat me kindly—like a normal happy family would.

“You heard me just fine. Leave.” I glare back, looking at him in the eyes. This is my only chance to tell him properly. Face to face.

Lotor starts releasing his pheromones, pushing me aside roughly and barging into my apartment. I fall to the floor, trying to get back up but it’s no use. It’s just like that time at school in the stairway.

_This fucking alpha._

“I’m trying to get as many omegas as I can, to stay with me. Bare my children in the future. You, Lance, are going to be one of them.” Lotor stands in front of me, gazing, just like a wolf staring down his prey.

_What?!_

“You…can’t. I won’t.” I say to him, breathing heavily. Trying to calm down. “I already…bonded with someone.” 

“WHAT?!” He yells, releasing more of his pheromones, but angrily.

I gasp and clutch my chest. It’s so hard to breathe. I can’t say anything. I feel scared. _Keith…_

Lotor bends down, picks me up and throws me over his right shoulder, “I don’t care, you are going to bare my children. Even if it means I have to do it by force.” He throws me on my bed and slams my bedroom door. But he didn’t close my front door, it’s still open!

I grab my pillow and cover myself, trying to protect whatever he’s going to do to me.

Lotor takes his shirt off, grabs the pillow with force, and throws it at the wall. I try to jump off my bed but he catches me and grabs my hair. He looks at my neck, revealing a bite wound. He growls and grabs my shoulders tightly. I try to struggle and push him away, but he’s too strong. I continue, trying to struggle and kick him. I yell loudly, hoping someone can hear me, but Lotor grabs me and pins me to the bed. Pushing my face into the sheets and pulling my clothes off my body. 

_I can’t breathe!_

* * *

**[Keith POV]**

I’m waiting outside of the library for Lance but it’s been an hour. Where is he? Maybe he lost time and he’s still home. I texted Lance multiple times but he didn’t respond. I let Shiro and Adam know that I’ll be bringing back Lance later for dinner, like how we planned. Shiro was working out in the garage, Adam was marking test’s at the dinner table, he let me know that we’ll be having steak, potato’s and vegetables for dinner. I told him that there was no need, but he insisted because this is a first for them that I have someone coming home with me. To me, it really is a big deal because before I left, I showered, shaved my face, made my bed for a change, vacuumed my room, and put on body spray. How lame of me.

I’m starting to get a bit impatient and decide to head toward Lance’s apartment. _I can see if he’s still home,_ I thought. I get on my bike and ride towards his place. Passing Garrison High, coffee shops and other school fields.

I get there in ten minutes. I get off my bike, pulling my helmet off, walk up the stairs and as soon as I was four doors away, I hear yelling and screaming. I follow the yelling, it was from Lances apartment. His door was wide open and I could smell an angry alpha. With rage, I barge into his apartment, kick open the door which had the ugly smell and see a half naked Lance kicking and screaming into the sheets. I run and grab the angry alpha by the long hair and throw him off the bed. I stopped and stared at who it was. 

_Lotor._

Anger boiled up inside me, before I let anything coming out of his mouth, I lunged at Lotor. I start yelling at him while I was throwing hard punches at him, kicking his stomach, and releasing my pheromones. His lip was still cut from the other day when I fought with him at school, his eyes were swollen and purple. He wasn’t moving at all. But I’m not stopping until he’s finished!

I lose control and continue throwing punches at his face. My arm’s slowing down ‘cause they were getting sore. Next thing I know, I feel Lance grab my hands and pull me away from Lotor. 

“Your going to kill him Keith!” Lance yells and embraces me tightly from behind.

I turn around and look at Lance, looking at him all over. 

Lance shakes his head as if he knew what I was thinking. He was trembling and trying to breathe in my scent. “I was so scared, Keith. I kept calling you’re name...or trying to.”

I hug Lance tightly and burry my face into his neck, breathing in his rich smell. Which smelt like roses. “I have to move Lotor out of your apartment. Wait here until I get back.” I let go and look at Lance in the eyes.

“Okay.” Lance says quietly.

I turn around and look down at an unconscious Lotor. Bloody face, swollen cheeks and purple eyes. I grab him by the wrists and pull him through Lances apartment toward the front door. I reach the open doorway and set him outside. I hear footsteps and I turn to where they were coming from. I see a big guy in a yellow shirt, and a black vest. He doesn’t look dangerous, but he looks friendly and humble.

The guy stops and stares from me to lotor. He blinks a few times, trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes go wide. “Who are you?! What are you doing outside Lance’s apartment?! And why is there a dead Lotor right there?! Why is he bloody?!” The guy screams at me making my eyes squint because his screeching was hurting my eardrums.

“I was removing an unwanted visitor. He’s not dead, just unconscious. I’m Keith. Lance’s mate.” I say bluntly to him.

He stares at me for a few seconds. Then I hear Lance coming out of his room.

“I hear voices. Are you okay Keith?” Lance walks toward me, then he sees his shocked friend. “Hunk! What are you doing here?!”

“Lance! What the fluff?!” The guy named Hunk, screeches. “You have a mate?! Since when?!”

Lance scratches his head and looks at me. “Earlier, within the week. Have you ever heard of destined partners?” 

“Of course I have. It’s a legend.” Hunk says. Then he looks at me and Lance. “Wait, you’re saying you both are past lovers? Or something like that? I mean, that is what it means right?”

Lance grins a bit and says, “yeah, something like that. It sort of happened at school.”

“School?” He says tilting his head to the side.

“Let’s not get into the details please.” I stop lance from opening his mouth. “Can we all talk inside before Lotor wakes up?” 

“Yeah, what’s with that? What happened?” Hunk asks us walking past Lance and I into the apartment. 

“Before I tell you what happened, Hunk. Let me go change.” Lance says walking quickly to his bedroom. He stops and looks at his door. Which is broken. He turns around and looks at me, pointing to his doorknob. “Keith, was this really necessary?”

I turn away embarrassed. “W-what. I felt an angry alpha in your room. I couldn’t stop myself.” I turn away.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. You really helped me.” I look at Lance who’s smiling a bit at me. My heart flutters a bit.

“Yep.” I say quickly looking to my right, blushing slightly.

“Can you not flirt in front of me guys?” Hunk says while sitting on the couch. “I’m still here.” 

“We weren’t flirting. I’ll be back.” Lance prances into his room.

I sit down on the couch, opposite of Hunk. Feeling a bit awkward.

“So, uh, you and Lance?” Hunk breaks the silence. 

“Y-yeah.” I start to say. “It happened all to fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to write the next couple chapters when I get home from work.


	9. Lance goes to Keith’s house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Shiro and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know where I’m going with my story Hahahah

**Chapter 9:**

**[Lance POV]**

Keith, Hunk and I, called the police on Lotor from what he was trying to do to me earlier. They asked a lot of questions, but they also put the blame on Keith. Keith is my mate, my alpha, and he is supposed to protect me. But that wasn’t the issue, it was mainly my fault for not trying to stop Lotor. If I didn’t open my apartment door, then none of this should’ve happened and Keith wouldn’t have been in trouble. 

The police decided not to call Keith’s guardians, Shiro and Adam. They gave Keith a warning. After that, they arrested Lotor and took him to the hospital from his injuries Keith made. The police are going to talk to Lotor’s parents about the charges I put on him and I’m going to go to court for that. 

_Fantastic._

Keith made a call to Shiro when Hunk left to go home. He explained everything that happened and Adam wanted to know if I was okay. Of course I wasn’t okay, I still don’t feel okay by myself. I was terrified and scared for my life. If Keith wasn’t there then who knows what could’ve happened to me. I’m just so thankful. 

Apparently, Keith’s older brother and his husband, want me to stay the night. Keith said they just don’t want me to be alone in my apartment with a broken door, I told them it was only my bedroom door, not my front door. But they insisted, _Keith_ insisted. I packed a changed of clothes for one night, grabbed my toothbrush, tooth paste, my body lotion and my face mask. Yes, I need the essentials for my skin, it’s really sensitive. 

I’m on the back of Keith’s bike, riding down a long dirt road with trees swaying in the distance through the large fields. Clouds were beginning to form a dark grey around us. It was going to rain tonight. I love the rain, especially afterwards. You go outside and breathe in the air around you. I sometimes go out and just walk in the rain. 

Keith makes a right turn into a driveway. We must’ve reached his house. The grass was freshly mowed down, apple trees leading a path along the driveway, and a decent looking large White House. Keith parks his bike in the garage to the left and turns the engine off. I let go of him, as he gets off. 

“Well we’re here. This is where I live.” Keith shrugs with a grin. “Come on. I’d like you to meet Shiro and Adam.” He takes my bag from me and starts walking toward the front of the house.

“Hey! I’m perfectly fine carrying my bag on my own. Gimme!” I trot to Keith trying to snatch my bag back.

“I got it.” Keith moves my bag out of reach from me. 

I give Keith a sad puppy dog look.

“Hey don’t give me that look.” He points at me.

“What look?” I smirk at him trying another attempt to get my precious bag back. But he moves it away again. 

“Stop.” Keith laughs while stepping from side to side from me. 

“Gimme!” I start to pout at Keith. 

Next thing we know, the front door opens, a guy with glasses and brown hair stands in the door way. “Thought I heard voices, you guys coming in? Before it starts to rain? Or you guys going to dance out there.”

“Yep!” Keith nods at the guy. “Let’s go Lance, stop goofing around.” He says jokingly while walking slowly to the front door.

I giggle and follow Keith to the house. I walk through the door and smell cinnamon and vanilla waft towards my nose. There are candles nicely lit, there’s food neatly set on the table and there’s classical music playing. 

_12 Études, OP. 25: Étude No. 5 in E Minor by Frédéric Chopin, Murray Perahia._

I look at Keith who is just standing there, staring blankly at the kitchen table, candles and everything. It looks like Keith wasn’t expecting this when he came home, I wasn’t either. But I like it, it feels like home. A guy with white hair walks into the room and I recognize who it was. 

“Principal Takashi?!” I practically yell at him.

Principal Takashi stops and looks at me. “Welcome Lance!” He smiles at me. “Just call me Shiro when we’re not at Garrison High, Okay?” He walks over to me and pats my shoulder.

“S-sure.” I say nervously. 

“That’s my brother, and the guy who’s making coffee over there, is Adam. His husband.” Keith proclaims.

Keith’s brother? There’s so much I don’t know about Keith.

“You guys go ahead and sit down at the table, I’m just making coffee.” Adam says while putting coffee grinds into the coffee filter.

“Are we celebrating something?” Keith sits downs. I sit down across from him and Shiro sits at one of the ends of the table. “Didn’t know we had candles.”

“Of course we are!” Adam smiles at me. 

“M-me?” I point to myself looking confused.

Shiro chuckles. “Yeah, Keith never brought anyone home. Especially his mate.” 

I look at Keith, who’s trying to hide his embarrassment by drinking his water slowly. It backfires and he starts coughing and choking, the water spills on his shirt and pants. 

Shiro laughs loudly at Keith. I try to hide my muffled laughs through my hand but it came out as a snort.

“ _Shut…up…_ ” Keith says through each coughs. “Went down the wrong tube.”

“Fail.” Shiro laughs.

“I’m going to change.” Keith gets up and walks out of the room down a hallway, which I assume is his bedroom down there.

“Why don’t you go put your stuff away, Lance? Keith’s bedroom is the last one to the left at the end of the hall.” Adam says while carrying two cups of coffee to the table.

“Okay.” I get up and grab my bag, which Keith left by the front door. 

I walk down the hallway toward the room at the end. There were open doorways with book cases and a desk with a laptop on it. I hear drawers opening from five steps away, I reach the open door and see Keith half naked. He was wearing tight black boxers. I blush a little at his figure and knock on the door. He turns his head and smiles at me.

“Hey Lance.” Keith says while putting black sweats on. “Don’t mind me.”

I couldn’t help but stare at his bare back. There were recent scratch marks on his shoulder blades and lower back, which makes me go beet red at the thought. I made those. 

“Uh Adam told me to leave my stuff in your room.”

Keith turns around while putting on a black shirt, “yeah, you can just leave it on my bed.” 

I walk over and set my stuff at the end of his neatly made bed. I look around his room, it seems really neat and tidy. 

“I thought your room would be messy.” I say to him.

“Y-yeah.” He scratches his head. “Just thought I’d clean it before I had a guest over.” He looks at me with his purple eyes. 

Now that I think about it, I haven’t really looked at Keith in awhile. His facial structure is so beautifully handsome.

Keith catches me staring at him. “You okay?” He moves in my direction and puts a hand to my forehead.

“I’m fine.” I smile at him, taking his hand down. 

“Lance.” Keith says quietly, moving his face toward mine. I stare at his lips which is moving slowly to me. He gently puts his hands on each side of my face and kisses me. My eyes flutter close and I kiss him back, with my hands on his chest. 

We start to deepen the kiss with my arms wrapping around his head and his arms tightly around my waist. He licks my lip with his tongue, I respond by opening my mouth and brushing my tongue against his. Our tongues dancing inside each of our mouths, both of us breathing heavily. My mind starts to go fuzzy and I moan at the sensation of Keith pulling my hair gently. 

Keith closes his bedroom door by pushing me up against it. We deepen our kiss more passionately and Keith grabs my right leg and brings it up to his side, gripping it. I push my body against his and grab at his jet black hair. He moans into my mouth, pulling away and sucking on my neck. I breath out at his wet lips against my neck, slowly closing my eyes. It feels so good when he does that. 

We hear a knock on Keith’s door and we both freeze and look at each other. 

Shit, I forgot they were waiting for us.

We separate and try to fix ourselves before Keith opening the door. We see Shiro looking at us both. Our mouths tingling from our kiss. 

“The food is getting cold.” He smiles and walks down the hall, back to the dinning room. He definitely knows what we were doing.

I look at Keith and I see his hair all tangled and messy. I giggle and comb his hair with my fingers, “with you looking like that, we totally got caught.”

Keith smiles at me, “I don’t regret it though.” Leaving the room after I fixed his hair.

I roll my eyes and grin like an idiot, also heading toward the dinning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Instagram for Yaoi if you guys are interested. 
> 
> Check my profile on here.


	10. Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance to the field of white roses.

**Chapter 10:**

**[Keith POV]**

After dinner Lance and I head to my bedroom to talk for a bit, leaving Adam and Shiro at the dining table. During dinner, we all talked about our favourite tv shows and what kind of weird outfits that would look silly on each of us. It seems that Shiro and Adam really like Lance. 

Lance has this bright and happy aura around him. He’s so cheerful and happy. I love the way he smiles when he’s talking about what he loves, it’s breath taking. We all laughed and joked about things that made us nearly pee our pants.

We both just sat on my bed afterwards. Lance was fidgeting with his fingers on his lap, since now that we are both alone. In my bedroom.

He seems a bit nervous or anxious. I look behind me out my bedroom window, the rain had died down, think I’ll ask him if he wants to go for a walk. Maybe I’ll take him to the field which is filled with the white roses.

I look at Lance, “Hey, you want to go for a walk?” I ask.

Lance looks at me. “Where to?”

“Well, it’s sort of a long walk. We’ll be going through the forest to get there.”

“The forest? Isn’t it dangerous?” 

“Well, yeah, but I’ve been going to that location for awhile.”

Lance thinks for a few seconds and looks back at me.

“Sure. I do love the smell after it rains.” He smiles at me.

God his smile is so perfect. Absolutely beautiful.

I get up and put on my black leather jacket. 

“Keith, do you have a jacket I can burrow? I may have forgot to bring one.” Lance asks me, looking through his bag. 

“Yeah.” I walk over to my dresser, “here.” I say while handing him my red sweater with a red lion print on the back.

“Cute.” Lance grins as he puts on over his head.

“My sweater?” 

“Yeah.” He smiles brightly.

I turn away quickly, hiding my blush because _god no, he’s the cute one._

“Ready?” I say.

“Yep!” Lance says cheerfully behind me as I walk out my bedroom door.

We reach the front door and see Adam washing the dishes. 

“You guys heading out?” He asks, putting a washed plate in the rack beside the sink.

“Yeah, we’ll be back in an hour.” I say.

“Kay, be safe. Don’t let Lance get hurt.” 

“He’s going to be with me, Adam.” I say bluntly.

“I know.” Adam snickers.

Lance giggles beside me. I roll my eyes and put on my black leather boots. We both walk out the front door and I lead Lance to the back of the house, where a path was leading into the forest. 

Okay, so it might look a bit scary and eerie form here, but it’s good right?

I look over at Lance who has this scared look. I grab his hand and say, “it’s okay, I’ll hold your hand while we walk.”

“I’m not scared…just nervous?” 

“Was that a question?” I ask grinning because _I know_ he’s a bit scared. 

“N-no. Maybe. Just don’t let go of my hand okay?” 

“I won’t.” I grip his hand and lead him to the entrance of the forest. 

Lance was really close to my side and looking around a lot. I think he’s worried that there could be a bear or a cougar following us. I intertwine and put our hands in my pocket, hoping he knows that he’s okay with me. I won’t let anything happen to Lance. Not again, especially not what happened to him back when Lotor tried to rape him. That really fucking scared me, it brought out a side of me of which I was hoping would never come out. I almost blacked out.

I look up and start to see the field in front of us. I stop and look at Lance who stopped quickly.

“Close your eyes.”

“ _What?! Why?!_ ” 

“Just close them, I want to show you something.” I smile a bit.

Lance closes his eyes and I grab hold of his hands, slowly leading him in front of me. We come into view of the white roses and I stop him.

“Okay.” I say. “Now open your eyes.” 

Lance opens his eyes and the look on his face made my heart flutter. 

_What is this feeling?_

Lance gasps really loud and smiles like a child at what his blue eyes were seeing in front of him. The kind of view I’m taking in, is gazing warmly at Lance’s beautiful smiling face. He trots to the white roses like a little girl and picks a rose up. He walks over to me and gives me the Rose in his hand.

“For you!” He grins while looking into my eyes.

 _Oh my god!_ I take his hand instead and pull him toward me. I kiss him gently on the mouth and take the white rose from him as I let go. “Thank you.” I smile at him.

He turns away looking a bit embarrassed. I bite my lip and grin, at how cute he’s reacting. 

“There’s a gazebo over there if you want to sit down.” There is a brown gazebo in the middle of the field. I sometimes sit there, but not always. I like to sit down at the edge of the cliff, while looking beyond the mountains and lakes that descend across the grassy land. It’s absolutely beautiful, I’m really thrilled that Lance loves the white roses and that I brought him here. I thought he’d be weird about it, but the feeling I get from him is amazing.

We make our way to the gazebo and we sit down at the brown bench. We both sit and look around the field of white roses, taking in the view. I look over and it looks like Lance has a lot on his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” I ask him breaking the silence.

Lance looks over at me. “Ah, just thinking about Lotor. But it’s not like I miss him or anything!” He says quickly to me, which I give a grin.

“It’s just that, him and I, at the start were hitting it off really well.” Lance looks like he’s having a hard time talking about it.

“Hey, it’s okay Lance. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t to, but I am here to listen. I’m not going anywhere, not because I’m your mate. Well, I am your mate. But, because I care. I don’t like seeing you hurt. Because it hurts me as well and I don’t know what to do. When I saw Lotor at your apartment and what was happening...” I say while looking at the ground in front of me. I wanted to cry when I saw Lance being strangled on the bed. My alpha instincts wanted to kill the alpha that was touching my omega.

Lance grabs my hand and holds it. “Keith, I’m honestly grateful to that I have met you. I think this is the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

I look at Lance and the look in his eyes tells me he also cares for me. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I’ll always be here for you. Don’t worry.” I smile gently at him in his bright blue eyes. 

“I’m originally from Cuba.” Lance begins saying. “When I told Lotor that, he made an odd look at me. It sort of hurt, but I liked him. I _loved_ him actually. The moment Lotor and I met, was at the library. He was walking by my table while I was studying and he sat down in front of me, taking his text books out. Soon after we started making conversation. Next thing I know, we started dating and I felt so in love.” Lance says with a sad look on his face.

“I, uhh, was walking in the hallway a month ago and I found him kissing this girl. My heart dropped. I felt so broken. I didn’t tell him and he continued to act like a lover with me. But that day I met you, I went to talk to him and tell him that I was through. He got so aggressive towards me, he used his alpha voice on me. I couldn’t do anything but obey his command.” Lance quivers a bit.

My hand tightens around his, and I scowl at that thought. How could Lotor do that?

“That was the first time ever, that Lotor used his words against me. He told me to stay, all I could do was nod my head at him. So I guess that’s why you—“

“That’s why I found you in that bathroom with your eyes red. I’m so sorry Lance.” 

Lance shakes his head. “No it’s okay, Keith. I’m really glad I met you. I never felt so happy right now.” He give me a warm smile. 

Right then and there, I wanted to kiss him so hard. But I didn’t.

“Anyways, tell me a little about yourself Keith.” Lance gives me a boop on my nose.

_He’s so cute._

I grin at him. “Okay. When I was a young child, my mother left me and my father. My dad said that she went back to Marmora city to finish work there, but I think we was lying. He never told me when she was coming back. Later on within the years as I got older, my dad passed away from a fire. He went in to save a child. The child survived but he didn’t. I felt so alone.” My voice begins to get shaky as I remember my childhood days with him. I was so close with my dad.

“Before he passed, he told me about my mother. She was Galra and my dad was human. So I guess that makes me part galra.” I chuckle a bit making Lance giggle.

“When I was fifteen, I met this guy named Tyler at a bar.” I say with a heavy sigh glancing at Lance.

Lance looked very interested.

“So, what happened?” He says with his eyes focused on mine.

Haha. “Well, we both ordered shots of tequila and we walked out on the town, getting to know each other. We hung out for two months and things took a turn. Turns out, he was an omega that sold himself to alphas for money. He had a bandage around his neck, letting people around him known that he was an omega. It was ridiculous of me to have a crush on him. I told him I didn’t want to have sex with him or anything of that matter. I kept my crush a secret from him. So I let him go.” I smile to myself thinking of the good times I had with Tyler.

“I read about it online, but this is a first time of me hearing about it. I’m sorry about your father Keith. You must’ve felt so alone.” 

I smile at Lance. “It’s okay. It’s in the past. My fathers anniversary is coming up actually. It’s in a week.”

“May I go with you?” Lance asks.

Beat me to it!

“I was actually going to ask if you can come meet him at his grave. I’m pretty sure he would love to meet you.”

“I’ll come for sure. I want to introduce myself to your dad.” Lance smiles gently at me.

I give him a warm smile. 

“Thank you for listening to me, Lance. I haven’t told anyone about this stuff before. I guess since we bonded and that we’re fated pairs, this feeling I have with you, I can tell you anything and trust you.” 

“I can be very understanding and also listen to people when they want to tell me anything. I don’t judge anyone, except myself. But that’s just me.” He laughs.

Without warning I embrace Lance tightly and bury my face into his neck. I can feel him stiffen at first but he relaxes and hugs me back. 

The feelings just pour right out of me. “I feel so worthless all the time.” I whisper into his neck. The tears I’ve held on for so long, pour out of me. 

I don’t know what to do. My whole life…I’ve felt so useless, worthless, sadness, guilt…

“Keith, you are not worthless. You’re much more than that, you just haven’t realized it. I’ve realized your good sides and your bad sides within a short amount of time. You came to my rescue, you made sure I was okay, you stayed with me when I was at my worst. The things I’ve seen from you, are so rare in people. You’ve been through things that I can’t even imagine. The pain and hurt you’ve been through within the past, have made you strong today. I’m so glad you’re here with me, I’m really happy that we bonded.” Lance rocks me back and forth, humming in my ear.

We stay in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever. I finally calm myself down and let go of Lance. Our lips brush gently across one another. I gaze into his beautiful ocean blue eyes and brush my hand against his cheek. He opens his mouth and forces a deep seductive kiss. 

_Holy shit!_

I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and bite on his lower lip. We push against each other with every kiss we give. I push him down on the bench and lay my body on top of his. He wraps his leg around my waist, grabs the back of my head and gently bites my tongue, which made me go insane.

I push my waist against his crotch roughly. He moans and accidentally bites my lip. I wince and pull back looking at him.

“Ow.” 

“Y-you startled me! I’m sorry!” Lance says quickly.

“I’m fine.” I give him a peck on the lips. “We should head back. It’s getting late.”

Lance looks up at the sky and frowns. “We have time.” He give me a playful look.

I grin and kiss him deeply, slowly sliding my hands down his sides making him arch his back.

_I’ve never felt so happy in my entire life. I want to treasure this moment forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All day, I’ve been writing this story while gaming with friends on my console. It may be a bit rough.
> 
> Sorry sorry.


	11. The Results?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has another dream of his past. Keith and Lance go pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have rushed this chapter a bit.
> 
> I’m sorry 😔

**Chapter 11:**

**[Lance POV]**

_“Veronica look out!” I yell at her while I see the galra ships shooting at our vehicle. They shoot our tire and we start to roll, crashing tumbling across the rocky ground._

_Everything fades to black, my ears ringing, my head hurting._

_“Lance are you there?” I hear Allura call out faintly through my ear piece._

_“Lance, where are you, buddy?” Hunk calls out._

_I start to grunt and open my eyes slowly._

_“Lance, can you hear us?” Pidge yells._

_“Lance? Lance, come in!” Keith yells at me._

_I slowly get up, exhaling through every grunt as I get up. Explosions within the distance. I look up at the sky and I see a galra ship. I look at our vehicle, which is broken and damaged. Well, that’s a no go I suppose._

_I was trying to call my red lion, but, I was having a hard time calling it._

_I look to my right, searching what’s around me. “Veronica?” I call out looking around the area. I find her to my left a few meters away._

_“Veronica!” I yell as I run toward her._

_She groans and slowly opens her eyes. “Lance.” She says._

_“Veronica, you’re okay.” I say with a relieved sigh._

_Next thing I know, galra troops start aiming and shooting in our direction. I take out my shield and set it down in front of Veronica and I. I take my bayard out and switch it to my gun, aiming and shooting at them. I take out the galra one by one quickly, before I realize it, I see a galra ship flying toward us at incredible speed. It aims at us and starts shooting, but thankfully misses their shot._

_Through the smoke around us, I yell and scream while shooting at it with my gun. But I’m not making any puncture wounds on the ship._

_I stop shooting and withdraw my gun. There’s no way I can shoot that down with just my gun, if I had my lion, then things would be better. My sister wouldn’t have been in this mess if I called my lion faster._

_I’m sorry, guys. I couldn’t do it. I’m so stupid and worthless. I slowly close my eyes, letting the galra aim and shoot._

_I’m sorry, Keith._

I feel someone shake me awake.

“Lance? Hey, are you okay?” I look to my right and I see Keith with a worried expression on his face. “You were saying, I’m sorry, Keith.” 

I start to cry and I hug Keith tightly. “It hurts…” I whimper.

“Hey, what happened?” Keith hugs me and cradles me in his arms. 

“I-I almost died.” I shake through my words.

“What? It was just a nightmare, Lance.” Keith whispers.

“I-it wasn’t. It’s real.” I start to say. “Ive been having dreams about the past. My past life. You were there, pidge, Hunk, allura, Shiro, my sister Veronica. I almost died by the galra. T-these dreams are real, Keith…”

“Past? What? What do you mean, lance?” Keith says to me.

I get up and wipe my eyes, taking deep breaths. “The Paladins of Voltron.”

Keith’s eyes go wide. “H-how do you know about that?” 

I look at him. “You know?” I ask.

“Growing up I went through my mother’s stuff after she left us and read about it in her notes. She was talking about rare omegas who have dreams about their past lives. It’s like an ability only omegas have. Do you?”

I look at him. 

_What? Ability?!_

“Lance, did you know?”

I shake my head. “No, of course not. I thought I was going crazy.”

“Is that what you were telling me on the phone the other day?” 

“Y-yeah. In that dream I died, I died in your arms. I was the blue paladin and you were the red paladin. I went to go shoot the crystal on the galra ship because that was the only thing to save the human race and bring piece within the galaxies. I saved us, but I ended up dying and leaving everything behind. I called Hunk when I woke up and he said my friend Pidge was looking into the past files of Voltron and he said that the red paladin loved the blue paladin very much. It changed history.” I say to Keith.

He stares at me and sits there quietly. “I was there?” 

“Yeah, though in the past you and I were rivals. But I only saw that because I was jealous of you. You were so good at everything. We met at the Garrison. Well, today, it’s the high school we go to.”

“Our school?” Keith ask with a confused look on his face.

“You know the old science rooms and abandoned hallways and rooms?”

“Yeah?”

“Those rooms and hallways were for the other workers, working on products and equipment for ships, weapons, and others things.” I say to Keith.

“That sort of makes sense.” Keith brushes his hands through his hair. “This is so weird.”

“I know. I thought I was going crazy.” I stretch my arms above my head.

“Keith, you were so amazing. I mean, you are amazing, even to this day. But back then, we fought so many galra. Lotor was in my dreams as well. He was our enemy until we all fought in the quintessence field. It made him go mad and he lost himself. I think he died trying to kill us.” I say sadly.

“We need to talk to your friend Pidge. I never met him before.”

I chuckle when he said _him_. “Pidge is a her. Her real name is Katie Holt.” 

“O-oh, my bad.” Keith says looking slightly embarrassed.

“What time is it?” I ask looking around for my phone.

“It’s five in the morning.” Keith says to me.

“I can’t go back to sleep. I’m wide awake.” I mumble.

“We have school soon so I think we better get ready.”

I ended up crashing at Keith’s house for the entire weekend. When Keith took me to the field of the white roses, I was at a lose for words at first but, I felt so happy. The smell and view was so amazing and beautiful. I never felt so happy in my entire life. Especially when Keith and I talked about our past and what we faced growing up. He was so alone for half his life. I just wish I was there for him earlier.

Keith gets up and puts on a shirt, grabbing a red towel and his clean clothes for the day. I slowly get up and I start to feel nauseous. 

_What the?!_

Keith looks at me quickly and I start to gag. 

“Oh god.” I say through my hand. I get up and run to the bathroom and puke in the toilet. _Ugh! What is this?_ I puke some more and I hear Keith run into the bathroom.

“Lance are you okay? Are you sick?”

“I-I don’t know. I just started feeling nauseous all of a sudden.” I breathe out and flush the toilet. I get up, wash my face and rinse my mouth. Gross.

I look in the mirror and see Keith’s face go pale.

“Keith? You’re looking a little pale there.” I see his eyes look at me quickly.

“I, uh, haven’t told you about something yet. I mean, I forgot about it until now. Shit.” 

“Keith you’re scaring me.” I say and I turn to look at him, wiping my mouth.

“At the hotel, when we were, you know what. The condom broke and I panicked and I forgot to tell you afterwards.”

My blood runs cold when he finishes his sentence. _Oh no…_

I stare at Keith blankly figuring out what to respond to his words.

“I’m so sorry, Lance! I should’ve told you sooner! I mean, what if you’re pregnant?!” Keith starts to panic.

“WHAT?!” I yell in the bathroom loudly.

“Lance—“ Keith begins to say until we hear a door open and Shiro runs out. Hair messy and glaring at us.

“Why are you guys yelling?” Shiro says.

“Did you know?” I ask Shiro.

“Know what?” 

“That I could be pregnant?!” I raise my voice.

Shiros eyes go wide and he looks at Keith. “You didn’t tell him?”

“You knew?!” I shrink down to the bathroom floor clutching my stomach. 

“I forgot!” Keith yells who also shrinks down to the floor. 

Adam walks out of the bedroom yawning. “How about before we head to school, I buy you a couple pregnancy tests to see if you are, lance.” He says. He obviously heard us because we were yelling.

I look up and see him scratching his head. I crawl out of the bathroom and back into Keith’s room. Shutting the door and locking it, without saying anything to them. I’m in shock. 

_I don’t know what to do. What if I am pregnant? What do I do? Do I keep the baby? Do I give it away? Wasn’t I on birth control? Wait…I haven’t taken them in four weeks because I wasn’t having sex and it never crossed my mind that I would ever be able to take them. Shit!_

I hear a knock on the door and I slowly open it. Adam.

“Mind if I talk with you, Lance?” Adam looks down at me in his bath robe. He went to go change.

I open the door, letting him in, without saying anything.

Adam sits down on the bed and looks at me. “Can I tell you something?” He asks me.

I nod my head.

“Shiro and I have been married for many years already. Him and I have tried to have a baby but the doctors don’t know why I can’t get pregnant. I’m not on birth control and Shiro and I have given up trying. Lance, having a child is a miracle from god. If god doesn’t think you’re ready then you wouldn’t be pregnant. Being pregnant is going to be hell for you, if you decide to have the baby, that is. But it’s a gift, even if it was a mistake. I believe you will be a wonderful mother.” Adam smiles at me.

“I’m sorry, Adam. That you and Shiro can’t have a child. It must be hard for you both. It’s just that I never thought of myself getting pregnant or having sex or even bonding. I haven’t taken my birth control since I found out Lotor was cheating on me a month ago. But why did I puke so early?”

Adam chuckles at me. “Well, it could mean your pregnant with twins or triplets. I heard about it. But usually, it takes about two weeks for you to puke.”

“What?!” I shriek loudly.

I hear Keith on the other side of the door. “Lance? Are you okay?”

I turn towards the door shaking with anxiety.

“Lance, it’s okay.” Adam says. “It’s very common among omegas. We get symptoms earlier than betas. Have you been paying attention in sex Ed?”

“No, I haven’t.” I mumble looking away. 

Adam sighs, “it is very important that you payed attention. Well, for starters, it’s really easy to get pregnant when you’re on your heat and you have sex. Were you on your heat when you and Keith were, you know what.”

I nod my head. “Yeah, my heat started acting up when I was at the library looking stuff up about bonding and fated pairs. Then it hit me. I didn’t know what to do so had to call Keith.” I say looking down.

I feel so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. 

Adam thinks for a moment and says, “I think I may have one pregnancy test. Let me go check my bathroom.” Adam says getting up off the bed and opening the door.

Keith was standing by the door with a worried expression. He walks in after Adam leaves the room. 

“Lance, I’m really _really_ sorry for not telling you.” Keith whispers to me as he bends down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head. “It’s okay. I guess we’ll have to figure out what to do if I really am pregnant.” 

Keith takes a deep breath. I can tell he’s worried.

The thought of me having a child never crossed my mind at all. But this feeling I have, feels somewhat happy and somewhat relieved. Why? Why do I feel so warm? Am I happy that I could be pregnant? I should be angry and upset. But I’m not.

Adam comes back to Keith’s room. “Okay I have one test, Lance.” He says looking at Keith and I both. “Let’s see if it says positive or not, shall we?”

“Y-yeah.” I stand up taking the test from Adams hands. I see Shiro walking back to their bedroom. I close the bathroom door and stare at the package. How do I use it? 

I open the package hoping to see an instruction manual. There is one. I read it through slowly. Okay, here goes.

I pee on the stick like it says on the instructions and I set it down after I’m done with it. It’s says I have to wait a minute for it to tell the details. _I can’t look at it!_ I put the cap back on the stick and turn it over. I open the door, bringing the stick with me, without looking at it and give it to Keith.

“Whats the result? I can’t look at it. You look at it.” I say to him while staring at his face. His face will tell me if I’m pregnant or not.

“I don’t want to look either. Adam you look at it.” Keith says handing it over to Adam who’s standing with Shiro by the doorway.

I’m a little scared to know the details…

Adam and Shiro’s faces light up when they both stare at the result. The next thing I know, my blood runs cold and I see Keith’s face go pale, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonderrrrrrr.....you’ll find out in Chapter 12 :D


	12. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another Lance POV. 
> 
> Lance goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My battery life for my iPad is at 5%. I’ll continue writing after it’s charged :D

**Chapter 12:**

**[Lance POV]**

I ended up going to the doctors office that morning. Adam dropped Shiro and Keith off at school, because Keith has to go to school. He’s flunking his classes. Adam dropped me off and drove back so he can teach his own classes, Shiro had to step in for the first period. I had to pee in a cup which is odd for me, because looking at my own pee is weird. I mean you kind of have to look at your own pee when your aiming into it. I set it in a box like they told me to and wait in the waiting area. It’s been about 30 minutes and I can’t stop shaking my legs. I keep taking deep breaths but it’s no use, my heart is beating rapidly. 

I glance to my right a little bit and notice a young mother with an eleven your old looking child. The kid looks at me and giggles happily. He walks up to me and smiles.

“Are you pregnant, mister?” He asks me adorably.

I smile sweetly at him. “Well, that’s what I’m here for.”

“If you are! I hope you become a wonderful mother like mine!” He says brightly, pointing back to his mother who’s smiling at me.

“Thank you so much, young man.” I giggle along with him. He’s such a sweet child.

His mother calls for him when she gets up and walks toward the door. “See you, mister!” The child waves at me while running after his mother.

Well, that made me feel a little better. A nurse walks into the room and calls my name.

“Lance?” She calls out.

“Here.” I say as I get up quickly.

“Come with me!” She smiles at me.

I follow her toward a room at the end of the hall. “Please sit down.” The nurse says as she sits down in front of me.

I sit on the black sofa to my right as I enter the room. The room around me is covered in pink except for the cupboards, the desk and the sofa. There were children toys in the corner of the room. 

“Okay.” The nurse says as she’s reading her clipboard. “So you came in today for a test.”

“Yes, to see if I am pregnant.” I wipe my hands on my pants, feeling nervous. 

“Alright. So your kidney’s look fine. Your liver as well. There’s nothing wrong with your heart, either. But, it looks to me, that you are pregnant.” She looks up and smiles warmly at me.

_Oh no…_

“M-me?” I point to myself.

She nods her head, grinning at me. “It says so.”

What? I have, a living human inside of me? 

“Now, I want to go over of what to stay away from. Don’t get into any fights with anyone. You are an omega and it’s very rare to get pregnant. Your cycle is very short. So we’re both looking at about 3 or 4 months of your pregnancy.”

“Do you know why I puked early?” I ask quickly.

“That is because you may be pregnant with twins, it’s very uncommon among omega’s. It’s definetly possible, though. But rare.” She says as she’s writing down something.

 _“Twins?!_ ” I practically scream. 

“In 2 days, I will have scheduled your appointment to go get an ultra sound.” She hands me a note with an address on it. Assuming it’s the ultra sound clinic.

“Okay.” I say to her.

“So that’s everything. You have yourself a lovely day, Lance.” She says as she opens the door for me. 

“You as well, miss. Thank you.” I bow my head walking out the door. 

I don’t know what to do right now. I think I need to go home and rest. Adam told me to come back to school, but I don’t know if I can face anyone, especially Keith. God, he’s been so good to me. I just don’t know what to do right now. I feel like crying. Maybe I’ll go home and pack my belongings. I have to leave for awhile and sort everything and figure out what to do. This is all too much for me.

I call a taxi because I’m too lazy to walk home. I hear walking when your pregnant is good for your hips. But I just can’t right now. I’m too overwhelmed. 

I arrive at my apartment and walk up the stairs. My cell phone buzzes in my right hand and I look at the caller ID. 

_Lotor._

I ignore it and I continue to walk up the stairs, I look at my door and I see Lotor standing in front of it. I quickly turn and hide behind the corner. What the fuck is he doing here?! Should I run? I should run right?

I run down the steps and back behind the apartment. I take my cell phone out and stop at Keiths name. I don’t press it, but I hesitate. I don’t want him to worry if I call and tell him.

I walk toward the alley and call home, my family who lives in Marmora city. It rings twice and a happy cheerful voice answers on the other side of the phone. 

“Hello?” My sister Veronica answers.

Before I start to say hello back, I burst into tears, covering my mouth.

“Lance? Is that you?” Veronica says.

“I-I don’t know…what to do.” I start to whisper to her through every breath. “I n-need help.” 

“Lance, what’s wrong? Where are you?!” 

“I’m outside of my apartment. I have to get away from here for awhile. Please.” I cry even harder, letting out a small wail.

“O-okay. I’ll come get you! Calm down okay?!” Veronica says quickly. I can hear her grabbing her keys in the background. “I’ll be there in about 3 hours, Lance. Don’t forget we live hours away from you.”

“I-I know. Thank you, Veronica.” I whisper to her letting out a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

“Alright I’ll ring your doorbell when I’m there.” I hear her open a door. “I’m leaving now and I’ll bring my cell phone with me. See you soon, Lance.”

“Yeah. See you.” I say to her as I hang up the phone.

I sit down in the alley, hugging myself tightly. I have to call Keith but I’m scared to. I think all these emotions I’m having is because I’m pregnant. Why did everything change all of a sudden? I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel so stupid and dumb. 

I get up wiping my eyes and walk back toward my apartment. I creep up the stairs quietly to see if Lotor was still there. He wasn’t. I breath out and walk toward my apartment door, fumbling my keys in my hands because I was still shaking a bit. I open my door and see everything exactly the way it was. Thank god. I shut my door and lock it, setting my keys down on my countertop. I walk around with my hands on my face, trying to face reality but couldn’t. It all feels like a dream.

Alright, I have to pack. I walk to my bedroom and start to take out a single pair of blue jeans, but I take everything out of my drawers, instead. One by one. I grab my suitcase and hesitate a bit. What am I doing? I’m acting like a child. 

I take out two of my suitcases from underneath my king sized bed, which I brought with me when I moved here. I take a change of clothes and head toward my bathroom. Having a shower will make me feel a bit better, I hope.

While I waited for the shower to warm up, I get a fuzzy and warm feeling in my chest and stomach. I began to think of Keith. My mate. My lover. The father of our child. Wondering if I am going to be a good mother. I know Keith is going to be an amazing father. He is so great and awesome in so many ways. But I need time to myself, even if that means I go off the radar for awhile. I’ll tell my family of what’s going on when I get there. I’m sure they’ll accept my decision for awhile. I hope…

I get in the shower and put my head under, letting the warm water wash down my face. My mind wonders to Keith’s face. He’s smiling and laughing at my jokes. Then I think of my past dreams. The way he looked at me when I died, they way he was crying and cradling me in his arms. I didn’t want to make him cry or look like that. I loved him so much, even if that meant letting him go. I start to feel a little sad and glare at my stomach. 

“Stop making me feel like that, you!” I yell at my stomach and just start to cry.

20 minutes later I was drying myself off and rubbing lotion on my arms and neck. I change into my clean clothes and walk out into my living room, feeling a bit better after my shower. I open my fridge and see 2 Granny Smith apples on the rack. They look so good right now, _yes!_

I grab both of them and place them on my counter. I grab my knife and cutting board. I lay an apple on top and start to cut it gently, licking my lips happily. Can’t wait to eat them!

After I sliced them, I take a small clean plate out and place them in a circle one by one. I take a small bite and my mouth starts to water, jaw tingling. _So good!_ I start to feel a little thirsty and grab a glass from the cupboard above the sink. I go to my fridge and take out my orange juice. I take a huge gulp, then my front doorbell starts to ring twice. Veronica is here already?!

I set my sliced apple down and same with my glass of orange juice. I go to my door and peek through the door. Lotor again?! Can he like, fuck off for awhile? I’m kind of busy right now! _Argh!_

I take a deep breath and walk away from the door. I’m not going to answer it. I’m gonna enjoy some me time before my sister gets here. 

I go to my huge stereo and start to play **Waiting for Love** by **Avicii**. Love that song! I turn it up so loud, I can faintly hear the doorbell ringing violently. I prance happily, back to my plate of deliciously sliced apples and eat them while humming to the tune. 

_In your face, Lotor._

I finish gobbling up my apples and orange juice. I put the song **Far Beyond** on and walk to my bedroom to finish packing. I don’t have a lot of clothes so I guess I’ll just put everything in both my suitcases. I fold my 6 pairs of jeans and roll them up and put them in my navy blue suitcase. 

“~faaaarrrrr, beeyoooooond, the uuuuniveeeerrrrse~” I sing loudly into the air while putting my sweaters, shirts and socks into the other suitcase. I grab my bag that I brought with me to stay at Keith’s for the weekend and open it up. I see Keith’s red sweater with a red lion print on the back of it. 

_Whoops._

I hold it up to my face and take in his smell. It makes my mind go crazy. I walk to my bed and flop down on it, clutching Keith’s sweater. His smell is so strong, it’s intoxicating. My body starts to move on it’s own and my hands move down toward my crotch. His smell is making me horny. I want to see him, but I can’t. Ugh!

I ended up masturbating, but it didn’t last long because I was so horny. I finished packing both my suitcases. I also packed Keith’s sweater, because a part of me wanted something from him to bring with me. I feel a little sad and guilty. I desperately want to tell Keith, but I just can’t. Not right now. Even if that makes me a little stupid, but I’ll come back for sure. After I sort some stuff out. 

It’s 4 in the afternoon and I hear my doorbell ring once. I hesitate a bit because, what if it’s Lotor again? I walk to my front door and see my sister Veronica on the other side. I quickly open it and yell at her.

“Veronica!” I grab her hand and pull her inside quickly, looking both ways outside before coming back in and closing the door. 

“Lance! Are you okay?! I was so worried!” She looks at my face and all over my body, making sure I was in one piece.

“I’m okay right now.” I smile at her. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You coming back home?” She asks me.

“Yeah I packed a lot.” I gleam at her.

“How much? Or how long are you planning on staying?” 

“I haven’t figured that out yet.” I let out a nervous laugh.

“Did you inform your school?” She asks as she makes her way to my bedroom.

I follow after her. “No…”

She looks back at me. “Are you running away?”

I stay quiet.

“Who do I need to kill?” She says angrily, walking toward the door with my suitcase.

“You don’t need to kill anybody. But uhh….” I say hesitantly, as I set down my other suitcase by the front door. “You’re going to be an auntie.” I whisper.

She stares at me with a confused look on her face.

“Whatever! Let’s get this stuff to your car, okay?” I say laughing.

“Okay. See you down there.” Veronica grins as she walks toward her car. 

I get my blue sweater and put it on. I grab my keys, and look at my apartment. I won’t be here for awhile, but I’ll be back. I grab my suitcase and wheel it out of my door with me. I turn my lights off and close my door, locking it. I walk down the stairs and see Veronica sitting in her car, typing on her cell phone, giggling to herself. I grin at her and set my luggage in her trunk which was left open a crack. I hop in the passenger seat, closing the door behind me.

“Ready?” Veronica looks at me smiling. 

I nod my head and buckle my seatbelt up. She backs up in the parking lot and starts to drive away from my apartment. I look back at my apartment, leaving it empty with no presence known. I smile sadly and look forward at the road. I turn the radio station on and I hear **One Foot** by **Walk The Moon** playing. Veronica yells _WHOO_! I laugh and turn it up, jamming out to the song as we make our way back home.

 _I’ll be back soon, I promise._ My heart whispers to Keith, hoping he can feel and hear my words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The **Far Beyond** song is from the Season 7 trailer.
> 
> (For next chapter)
> 
> \- Keith finds out that Lance ran away and feels like it’s his fault.
> 
> ***UPDATE DECEMBER 19th!!!***  
> I’m currently sick right now so I’m slowly writing my next chapter, sorry it’s taking so long. So many things happened last week.


	13. What is going on?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Allura and Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting in weeks! My iPad (which had all my storage on it, including my Chapter 13 ready to go) was disabled. I forgot to save it to my account before I had to reset everything...but I got my Apple ID back, just not the story. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Chapter 13:**

**[Keith POV]**

I’ve never really been in love. Well, not mostly. My first feeling of liking someone, was with a guy named Tyler. He had dyed-red hair, bright green eyes and his personality was amazing. At the time, I was 15 years old, I snuck into a bar when I was feeling so lost and confused. The first night we hung out with each other, felt like bliss. But, I haven’t seen him years. A part of me wonders, what would happen if he didn’t sell himself? Would Tyler and I still hangout? Or would we have gone our separate ways? I sometimes think, I wish him and I were friends. But, it’s life. People come and go in the most unexpected ways.

When I met Lance for the first time, it was in the bathroom. How weird was that? But, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him prancing around the school with Lotor a few times. I just didn’t care who anyone was at the time. I was mostly glaring at Lotor, like a cat staring down a small mouse. Yeah, I’ve seen Lotor holding Lance on the bleachers while they were making out. It made a lot of students around them, cringe or uncomfortable. I mostly spent my days in the art room, sketching plants or students faces when they asked to step in. I’m on my last year of high school with Lance. Soon it’ll be graduation next month, so a lot of teachers are typing up exams for their students. There was a few people who dropped out, due to lack of focus or they had a discipline issue. Assuming they got expelled by my brother Shiro. 

I’ve been trying to focus on school work and finally paying attention in my assigned classes, since I’m almost failing. Not yet though, I may not be the best student but if I put my mind to it, it can be done. All day today, my mind was on school and some of it was thinking of Lance. He went this morning to his doctor, to find out if he was pregnant. I had to keep checking my cell phone at the end of every class to see if Lance texted or called me. I didn’t get anything. No texts and no calls. A girl named Pidge came up to me at lunch time, wanting to get to know me since she’s a good friend of Lance. Hunk also came to hangout with us. 

When I was headed to see Shiro in his office about my studies, I walked in on Adam and Shiro. I mean, couldn’t they do that when they get home? Making out and feeling each other up while they were at work? Come on. I just laughed and walked out of the room with Shiro yelling behind me. God they must’ve been embarrassed.

It’s 4 in the afternoon and I’m headed over to Lance’s apartment, which is only 3 blocks away from school. On the way there, I was preparing myself for either the worst or the best. I’ve been thinking a lot about Lance and what he means to me. Even though it’s been a week, I’m starting to have this warm feeling for him. Sort of like a dangerous feeling and a calm-happy feeling. 

Since my father died, I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I was 10 years old when the chief of the fire department came to our house, telling me calmly that my father died in that fire. When the chief left, I lost it. Anger took over my mind and I destroyed almost everything in the house. I had a kitchen knife to a vein that leads to my heart and almost ended my life. I wanted to so badly go with my dad. But, I snapped out of myself when the thought of ending my life scared me. I fell to the floor crying for hours sobbing, wish I went with you, dad. I want to see you. Come home, please! But, social services came to my door the next day, that’s when I met Shiro and Adam. They signed a PGO (Permanent Guardianship Order) that day. They wrote me down as their brother, not their son. It’s been 8 years since then. I slowly got to know them. We shared many things with each other. I love them both a lot, even though I’ve never had siblings, they’re my first.

The thought of killing myself since then, made me feel sad and hurt. If I died, then that would hurt Shiro and Adam. The thought of hurting someone, hurts me. I don’t want to hurt anyone. But sometimes I hurt someone without thinking and I lash out. I hate that part of me. But at the end of the day, you’re the only one that knows who you really are deep down inside. It’s hard telling people what’s on your mind, especially loved ones. You want to talk to someone, but your scared of what comes out of their mouth. Some may hate it, some may give you support and some may not say anything. Not because they dislike it, but it maybe because they don’t have any words. That’s what I think.

The feeling of losing someone you love dearly, really impacts your life. It’s hard letting go of something so dear, but I’m starting to learn that it’s part of life. They’ll always be in our hearts. The memories we had with them until the last moment of their life. Making the most out of our lives is truly important because one day it’ll be your last, without realizing it. 

I turn the corner and I see Lance’s apartment in view. I see a red car drive out of the parking lot with 2 people in it, waving their hands in the car. Looks like they’re having fun.

I get in front of his apartment and I walk up the steps, taking a deep breath, taking slow steps toward Lance’s door. A door opens, a woman with white long hair, a pink blouse, white pants and grey flats, walks out of her apartment. She was carrying an empty laundry basket. She looks at me and gives me a greeting with a smile. I smile back and walk up to Lance’s front door.

I knock a couple times, but there’s no answer. The white haired woman says to me, “if you’re looking for Lance, he just left 5 minutes ago with his sister.” She was standing beside me with her empty laundry basket.

“Do you know where he went?” I ask her.

She shakes her head. “I’m not sure, but I’ve known Lance for a year now. If you like, we can talk more about him in my apartment with some coffee I just freshly brewed. It’s French Vanilla.” She smiles at me.

Is it really alright for me to visit a strangers apartment? No. Should I go in? Of course not.

“Alright. As long as it’s short because I have to get back and look for him.” I say politely.

“Great, let me go get my finished laundry, I’ll be back.” She turns and walks at the end of the building.

I lean against the wall thinking about Lance of course. I can wait here till he gets back, but what if he doesn’t come back? I shake the negative thoughts out of my head and look up to see the white haired woman walking back. 

“Sorry about that.” She says. 

I shake my head lightly. “No it’s okay.”

“Oh right, before you come in. My uncle is also inside. He lives with me.” She says to me as she stops at her door, before looking back at me. “He can be a little…odd.” She adds.

“Okay.” I respond.

She smiles and opens her door, revealing a vanilla scent waft out the door. We walk through her door and I see a man with orange hair, an orange moustache, blue strange markings under his eyes and pointy ears. The man stops what he’s doing and his face lights up.

“Keith!” The man walks up to me and gives me a bear hug.

I freeze and go stiff at his happy aura and….scent? No. He has no scent. Rather, they both don’t have a beta, omega, or alpha smell. How did he know my name?

“Coran! You’re scaring him! Let him go!” The woman yells, tugging him away from me. The man stumbles back and stares at me, acknowledging my confused look.

“Wait…you don’t know who I am?” He asks me, with a hurtful look.

I shake my head. “No, I’m sorry. But how did you know my name?” I look at them and they both had their heads down. The man scratching the back of his head. The woman fiddling with her fingers.

“What’s going on?” I ask them.

“How about we discuss this matter over coffee I just brewed.” The white haired woman walks to her kitchen with a delicate look.

“Please sit here.” The man gestures me to a white leather couch. 

I sit down, feeling a little awkward. The man sits on a white chair, across from me. I gaze around the living room curiously. I see pictures of a man, a woman and a child. They all had white hair. They had blue and pink markings under their eyes and their skin was caramel brown. In the background of the photo, it seemed to be very futuristic. I’ve never seen anything of a structure like that before. It seemed to have blue glowing lines, it was shaped very alien like. Wait-!

I look up quickly and look at the man, who’s nodding his head at me with an affectionate look. His blue eyes were starting to water. 

“How come I’ve seen something like that before?” I pointed at the picture in the background of the strange structure.

“Oh! You were talking about that! Silly me, I thought you were referring to Kind Alfor, my boy.” He wipes his eyes.

_King Alfor?_

“Behind them, is the Castle of Altea. Well, known for the Castle of Lions.” He gleams at me. The woman walks into the the room with a tray of 3 white coffee mugs.

“I heard the Castle of Lions from your mouth, Coran.” She says as she sets down the tray, giving me a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.” I say quietly.

“Keith was asking about this.” The man picks up the photo frame, showing her what I was referring to.

He eyes go wide. “You know about this?” 

“I saw a photo of something like that in my mother’s belongings when I was a child.” I say looking down at my reflection from my stilled coffee.

“That was my Castle.” The woman says. “Oh right! My name is Allura and this is Coran. We are both from planet Altea.” 

Planet what? “How come I didn’t catch a scent from you both when I entered through the door. You guys don’t have any pheromones.” I look at them straight into their eyes. Their eyes have this sort of bright glint in them. Mixed colours, blended beautifully.

“Well, Coran and I are from way in the past. We’ve both lived for thousands of years. It’s a really long story and I think you deserve to know what happened.” Allura says setting her photo down. “But you said before you entered, you didn’t have much time since you had to go look for Lance.”

“Lance left with a couple suitcases.” Coran sips his coffee after saying that.

“Suitcases?” I whisper quietly. Why did he leave with suitcases? Was he going on a trip? Or did he find out something that he doesn’t want me to know?

“Before you leave, Keith.” Allura adjusts herself and sits down beside me. “May I show you something? Something that is not of this day.” 

“Sure.”

“Alright, turn to me and close your eyes.” Allura says.

I turn and close my eyes. I feel her hands on each side of my cheek. The next thing I know, I feel lightheaded and all noise disappears.

 

_My mind wakes up to a view inside a very large room. Im standing inside of a black lion, descending from its mouth, onto the ground. I look up and see people I recognize to this day. They are dressed in coloured armour from head to toe. A blue, green, yellow, pink, and a man in blue clothes. I start to realize who some of them are. Lance. My Lance. Hunk. Coran. Allura. A small girl who I didn’t recognize yet. My body starts to walk on its own down the steps, walking toward the people. As I get closer, I hardly recognize who Lance is. He’s tall, with a masculine figure._

_Lance is looking at me with a distraught expression. Why are you looking at me like that, Lance?_

_“I’m proud of you, Keith.” Allura speaks up. “I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, but congratulations.” She clasps her hands together in front of her, smiling warmly at me._

_“Congratulations, Keith.” The small girl in green armour says._

_“Yeah, man, ditto.” Hunk grins._

_“No, I don’t accept this.” I suddenly start to say. These words coming out of my mouth, aren’t mine. What is happening?_

_I hear everyone in front of me gasp._

_“You must. The Black Lion has chosen you.” Allura says._

_“I can’t replace Shiro! You guys were right. I’m the loner. I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was.” Shiro?!_

_Lance walks up to me and puts his left hand on my right shoulder. I look up and see Lance with a friendly look. Not a look of need or someone who loves me. But just a friendly look of a friend._

_“Keith, no one can replace Shiro. But the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron.” Lance says looking at my frown on my face._

_I want to say something! But I can’t! They said Voltron and the Black Lion. Wait-! Is this?_

_“I respect his choice.” Lance continues. “And you should too.”_

_I look away from him. This feeling from this person, the red paladin, I can feel his emotions. He’s having this gentle feeling with this person, a warm satisfaction. I think he’s in love with this Lance. The Lance who’s in front of him right now, or me. The eyes I see in Lance right now, aren’t bright blue, they’re grey. Why do I feel like I know what’s starting to go on right now?_

_It all feels…familiar, somehow._

 

I open my eyes a few seconds later and I see Allura gazing down at me. I jolt up from the sofa and touch my face, hoping I’m real and not some other person. I breath out feeling relieved. I look at Allura and Coran with anger in my eyes.

“What the hell was that?!” I stand up quickly.

“Before you get upset, I had you look within your past life.” Allura begins saying. 

“What? My past life? What do you mean?” 

“Lance has been having dreams of his past life. It’s a rare ability that only omegas can do. But I did it to you so you know who you were back then. You were a Paladin of Voltron.” Allura gazes at me.

I sit down feeling defeated from my mental energy. My mind is just blank right now. I don’t know what to think. I need my omega. I need comfort.

“It was a pleasure meeting you both but, I have to go now.” I get up quickly off the sofa and head straight for the door, leaving Allura and Coran in the living room. 

I storm out of the apartment and run down the stairs, bumping hard into someone. I apologize to them without looking and keep running down the street. What I felt and saw was too much. I don’t know what to do.

40 minutes later I make it home. I walk through the door and slam it, throwing my shoes off my feet and walking quickly to my bedroom. I close the door and lock it. The next thing I know, I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and I just fall to the floor. Everything just hits me. Lance, my past life, everything…

_Dad, I wish you were here. I want to tell you everything. Of how I met Lance and how everything changed. I just don’t know what to do. I need a sign…please…_

I get up and go to my mirror, seeing a destroyed and damaged me. _Jesus…_

I need to get out of here. Before Adam and Shiro get back.

I get my black backpack from my closet and shove the essential items I need into it. I grab the photo of my dad and I in it and put it in my pocket. I grab my keys and walk out of my bedroom door, stomping toward the entrance. I put on my black boots and walk out of the house, putting my helmet on as I walk to my bike. I hop on and drive out of the drive way. 

I’m going AWOL and I’m going to find Lance. _He is not leaving me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Lance POV  
> \- Lance finds out from Shiro that Keith ran away.


	14. Keith...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lance tells his family about his events with what happened with Keith. 
> 
> \- Lance also goes and gets Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that scene with Keith and Lance talking on top of the black lion at the beginning of Season 8, episode 1? I may have changed it up....a lot....

**Chapter 14:**

**[Lance POV]**

_I’m wondering around an area behind the garrison, looking for Keith. Since I found these lingering feelings for Keith throughout the years, I’ve come to find him before we all launch back to outer space. All of us paladins had a big meeting with the garrison crew. We had to repair the iGF-Atlas since we fought a great battle. We’re all going back to the rest of the planets that are still under Galra attack. After we defeated Zendak and the Galra, it’s been quite awhile since we’ve all settled down. I couldn’t get a chance beforehand to catch Keith alone, because he was around the globe checking earth’s defences._

_Before I left to go find Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk and I were all goofing around and dressing up in weird outfits. I was the only one wearing a bucket on my head as a hat. I was wearing a sheet as a cape, two pans on each side of my shoulders, I had Hunk’s cooking belt around my waist with cooking utensils hanging off, I was also wearing gauze around my legs. Allura wore a beautiful pink frilly dress. Pidge was wearing her green onesie with pigtails. Hunk was wearing his cooking uniform. I was stuck with this…_

_The sun is setting among the horizon and I come across the Black Lion within the distance. As I walk closer, I see Keith in his garrison uniform sitting on top with cosmo, gazing into the sunset. He looks so beautifully handsome right now._

_I crawl my way up the side of the Black Lion, metal pans clattering out loud. “Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.” I grunt as I finally make it to the top._

_“Hey, Lance.” Keith says as he glances shortly my way. “Woah!” Keith jumps back with wide eyes, looking at me._

_“What are you wearing?” He says._

_I sigh as I take the bucket off my head. “We were all goofing around earlier and I guess I had to be the one stuck with this outfit on.” I sit down beside him, resting my arm on the bucket._

_“Wow! Well done, Lance.” He laughs at me._

_I laugh with him. “You watching the sunset?” I ask._

_“Yeah. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.” Keith says as he gazes gently into the distance._

_“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.” I say._

_“That’s why we’ve gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” Keith looks at me with a gentle warm smile on his face. He looks into my eyes and I smile back at him, blushing slightly._

_We both look at each other for what seemed like a very long time. It’s all calm and quiet outside. Feeling the gentle breeze against my back, through the cape, we both slowly lean forward. Our eyes still connected, slowly closing as we both tilt our heads to the side. We both press our lips against one another. Our eyes closed, I bring my hand up to the side of his head and deepen our kiss. Keith must’ve been a bit surprised because he moaned a little. We open our mouths and Keith lets his tongue slide in. Now I’m the one surprised._

_Keith slowly pushes me down onto the metal surface, on top of the black lion and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around his head and bite his bottom lip gently._

_“It’s kind of hard doing this with you dressed like that, Lance.” I hear Keith whisper against my lips._

_I open my eyes and look at him in a daze. My lips were parted slightly, tingling from the sensation of Keith’s soft lips. My eyes go wide and I blush madly._

_“U-uh!” I start to stammer a bit, feeling very embarrassed. Oh my god! We both just kissed! Oh my god!_

_“So I take it our feelings are mutual?” Keith asks me with a wicked grin on his face._

_I blush even more. “I-I-I…” I try to say but Keith cuts me off by pressing his damp lips back to mine. “Mhm.” I say against his lips._

_“Lance.” I hear Keith say faintly. “I love you.”_

 

I wake up smiling to myself inside of Veronica’s car. My smile widens to a view of my old home in sight.

I had another dream of the past. It’s starting to make sense now.

It’s been a couple years since I’ve been home. I miss it. Last time I was home, I was packing my stuff up and moving into my apartment. My family did so much for me. They even bought me furniture and gave me some money when I moved out. I seriously thought they had enough of me and was trying to get rid of me. They weren’t. I wanted to be more independent and I decided to live elsewhere. Of course I’d keep in touch with them, they’re my family. I’m just glad I’m home again.

Veronica parks her red car beside my brothers, Marco. I hop out and stretch my arms above my head, yawning at the same time. Veronica also stretches as she gets out of the car. 

“Okay,” She says after her yawn. “Lets get your stuff inside. Your room should still be the same as you left it. Mom just made it into a small guest room while you were gone.” Veronica opens her trunk and pulls out my suitcases.

“Sounds good to me, I feel tired and sluggish right now.” I say as I grab my blue suitcase.

“Who wouldn’t be after a long road trip. Mom should be home by now, same with dad.” She says as we make our way toward the front door. Veronica opens the door yelling, “look who I brought home today!” 

I hear plenty of loud footsteps run toward the front door where we were standing. I casually take my shoes off and I look up. I see my mom, dad, one of my brothers, my niece and nephew. 

“Uncle Lance!” My niece and nephew both running up to me, clutching my leg. I bend down and hug them tightly.

“It’s so good to see you, guys!” I look up and I see my mom running toward me.

“My turn to hug my baby boy!” She hugs me tightly and rocks me back and forth. I bury my face into my mothers neck and hug her tightly. I missed my family so much. I’m glad I came home. She pulls away and looks at me. “Are you hurt? What happened?” She grabs my face with both of her hands and turns my head from side to side.

I laugh and grab both of her hands from my face. “ I’m fine. But I do have to tell you something privately later, mom.” I say looking at her with a serious look on my face.

She acknowledges my look. “You guys go dish up some food I made on the stove. You too, Lance. We can talk later, okay? Luis is out working still, so he won’t be home until midnight.” My mother gives me a reassuring look.

“Okay.” I say as I make my way toward the kitchen. “I’ll put my stuff upstairs after I eat.”

“Okay, my son.” My mom smiles at me as she also walks back into the kitchen.

I let everyone grab their plates from the cupboard and dish some food onto their plates. I grab a plate and walk up to the pot filled with pasta. It looks so good but, I don’t really have an appetite. As soon as I smell the food, I place my plate down on the counter fast and run to the bathroom, puking. _Ugh, I hate this feeling._

After I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out with water, I walk back into the kitchen and I see my family looking at me. Did they find out?

“Lance are you okay? Are you sick?” Marco asks me, as he sits down at the table.

I nod my head. “Something like that.” I tell them grabbing my plate again from the counter top.

“If your sick, stay away from me.” Veronica jokes.

I giggle as I walk back to the stove. “I will, don’t worry.” I dish myself the remaining pasta from inside the pot. I sit down at the table with the rest of my family. I look at them as they eat their food. My mouth starts watering again and I gag at the table.

“Oh boy.” Veronica looks at me with wide eyes. “Don’t you dare puke, Lance!” She says as she covers her food across from me.

I cover my mouth and run quickly back to the bathroom. I gag into the toilet, hoping something will come up again. And there it is, I puke gross white liquid. I’m guessing it was the milk I had earlier on the way home. I hear footsteps by the doorway, I look up and see my mother looking at me. 

“My son, I know these symptoms.” She says to me.

“I can explain.” I say, but I puke again.

“Are you pregnant?” She bends down and rubs my back.

I nod my head, flushing the toilet. “I’m sorry mom. That’s what I was going to tell you privately.” My eyes begin to water because oh god, what is my mother going to say?! Rather, what is my family going to think? 

I feel a hand rub my back and I look up at my mother, who has a calm gentle look. “Have you ever heard of destined lovers?” 

I nod my head, “actually, my mate is my destined partner.” I smile while thinking of Keith.

“Your father and I are fated pairs.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. But Lance, I’m glad you found your fated pair. Why didn’t you tell me straight away that you were pregnant? Did you tell your sister?” 

I shake my head. 

“You were scared weren’t you?” She asks.

“Y-yeah. Unbelievably terrified.” I start to cry a little bit while thinking of Keith. I left him. I left and I didn’t tell him. I panicked and got scared. He must hate me so much right now. He’s been hurt so much in the past, and I hurt him.

“It’s okay to be scared at first. I was horrified when I was pregnant with your brother. Your father went into panic mode. But it’s a gift from god. When did you find out you were pregnant?” My mother asks me.

“This morning. I went to the doctors and they told me I could be pregnant with twins or triplets. I only met Keith a week ago, mom. How does this happen?!” Tears start flooding down my face. “I left and I didn’t tell him! He must hate me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Does he know you’re pregnant?”

I shake my head.

“You have to tell him, Lance. He’s your life partner.”

I cry even more from thinking of Keith. If I stay away from Keith for more than a couple days, my body starts to go crazy. Wanting him, yearning for his touch, if I don’t then I won’t make it. I shouldn’t have left him. I have to tell him.

“Okay, lets go tell the others the great news.” My mother jumps up, smiling and grabbing my hand to lift me up. “Wipe those tears and come out when your ready.” She giggles as she walks out of the bathroom, leaving me looking at myself in the mirror. _I’m an ugly crier._

I wash my face with cold water and take a deep breath. Okay, let’s do this.

I walk out of the bathroom and stand in front of everyone. 

“Ahem, I have something to say.” I say out loud. They all turn their heads in my direction. “Uhh…” 

“My son is pregnant!” My mom interrupts me.

“Mom!” I yell at her, putting my hand to my head. 

“Lance you’re pregnant?!” Veronica jumps up surprised.

“Y-yeah?” I say smiling awkwardly at her. 

My father drops his fork, mouth agape. Marco stops eating and stares at me. My niece and nephew giggle, hopping out of their chairs and hugging my legs.

“Congrats Lancey!” They both smile and giggle.

“Congratulations, son.” My father speaks up, finally coming back to reality.

“Damn! I’m gonna be an uncle!” Marco smiles big. “Again!”

“Me too!” Veronica says happily. “Well, I mean, an aunt.” She corrects her statement.

My eyes begin to water and I cover my mouth. I’m so glad they all accepted. Thank you guys. 

“Aw! Don’t cry Lancey!” My niece hugs my leg tighter. “You’re gonna be a great mommy!” 

“Thank you guys.” I say wiping my eyes and sniffling.

“Explain to us how it happened? Who is it you’re mate? Where did you meet him? When did you find out?” Veronica starts throwing questions at me.

“Ask one question at a time, dear.” My mother says as she sits down. I walk over and sit down in my chair again.

“His name is Keith. I met him at school.”

“Weren’t you dating Lotor? What happened to him?” Marco speaks up.

“That’s a difficult story to tell. It’s pretty bad. I guess you can say I’m going to court next week from what he tried to do to me.” I scratch my head.

“What did he do?” My father asks.

“When I tried to breakup with him, he used his alpha pheromones on me, making me obey his every command.”

“That bitch!” Marco slams his fists on the table loudly.

“Language!” My father yells at him. “Go take your niece and nephew to the other room.” 

My brother gets up. “Come on guys, this is no conversation for little kids.”

“But we aren’t little! We are adults!” My niece says, prancing out out of the room with my nephew.

As they leave the room, my mother speaks up. “Please continue, love.”

“Right.” I say. “I found Lotor making out with a girl in the hallway. After I tried to break up with him last week, I met Keith in the bathroom that same day.” When I spoke Keith’s name, I smiled.

“So Keith is your mate now? Is he the father of your child?” My father asks me.

I nod my head, blushing a little.

“Aw you’re blushing!” Veronica teases.

“S-shut up.” I hide my blush behind my left hand. “Anyways, Keith and I are destined partners.”

“No way! That’s so cool!” I hear Marco say to my right as he enters the room.

“It’s only been a week since him and I bonded. I started puking early this morning. Keith forgot to tell me that the condom broke.” 

“He forgot?” My mother says with a shocked expression.

“He panicked.” I tell her. “After I found out I was pregnant, I also panicked and I left. I didn’t tell Keith where I was going, I didn’t tell him the news, nor did I mean to leave and hurt him.” I scowl at my plate with food on it.

“How about you give him a call later and tell him.” My father says. “Having an omega away from their mate, let alone their destined pair, can lead to problems with the omega themselves. It’s not healthy.” 

“I know. I’ll leave back home tomorrow.” 

“I’ll drive you back. I have 2 days off work.” Veronica says to me. “But do you want to tell us what Lotor did to you?”

“Yeah.” I say. “He surprised me by barging into my apartment, using his alpha words on me again, and trying to force me to bare his child.”

“He what?!” My father lets out an angrily yell.

“He said something about not letting me leave him.” I frown at the thought of my flashback to that day.

“Where was Keith?!” Veronica says loudly.

“That day, Keith and I were going to go to his house and have dinner. I was lucky he was there. He barged into my apartment, breaking my bedroom door down, and lunging at Lotor. Lotor had me pinned down. Keith almost lost it. The pheromones that Keith let out, scared me. I never felt so much rage from someone before. He almost killed Lotor who was laying unconscious on the floor, from Keith beating him up. Thankfully, I grabbed Keith and calmed him down. Next thing, we called the police and they arrested him.”

“What kind of idiot does that?!” Marco raises his voice.

“What the hell?” Veronica scowls at her coffee cup. “If I ever meet that guy, I’m gonna slap his ugly face.”

“Can I join?” Marco smirks at her.

“Hell yeah!” They both high five.

“No one is slapping anyone.” My mother speaks up. “Now, with this Keith guy. What’s he like? I want to know more about my son in law.”

“M-mom.” I say feeling embarrassed at the thought of Keith and I getting married. “I don’t think we’ll get married.”

“Why not? You guys are fated pairs. You can’t resist each other.” My father crosses his arms, smiling proudly at me.

“You too?” My cheeks turn pink and I put my head in my hands. “Guys stop, please.”

Everyone laughs at me. Married? To Keith? I haven’t thought about it. But it would be nice. First things first. I’m graduating this year and then I have to think about the child in my stomach. Well, it could be two or three. I just have to go to the ultra sound clinic and find out. Hopefully Keith doesn’t hate me so I can talk to him and apologize as many times as I can.

“He’s my world and I don’t want to lose him.” I suddenly say without thinking, out loud. What did I just say?!

“Ooooo,” I hear Veronica say across from me.

Feeling hugely embarrassed, I jump up and walk quickly out of the room. Hearing my family tease me as I leave. My own thoughts surprised me. 

Do I love Keith? But that dream I had earlier, was real. The feelings I had of me in that dream were real. I guess having these past life dreams is starting to make me have feelings for Keith. This alpha Keith. My child’s father. I start to gently rub my stomach, walking up the stairs to my old room. I reach my doorway and look at my single sized bed. I haven’t been here since I left to my apartment. I flop down on my bed, cuddling my old pillow to my chest. I hear faint clattering of plates downstairs and laughter from my family. I miss it, but I have to go back soon.

I take my cell phone out of my back pocket and turn it on. As soon as it turns on, I see so many missed calls and texts from Keith. _Oh god!_

I sit up and unlock my phone, looking into my text messages and scrolling up.

**Keith:** _Lance, how did it go?_

**Keith:** _Lance? It’s lunch time. I’m sitting with Pidge and Hunk in the cafeteria. You have really great friends. Where are you? Did you find out you were pregnant yet?_

**Keith:** _Lance, where are you? I’m getting worried. Are you okay?_

**Keith:** _Hey, I just finished school. I’m on my way to your apartment. I had to stay back and finish up some school work. Can you believe I’m actually studying again?! It’s crazy! Haha! Anyways, I’ll be by your place around 4 o’clock. I’ll see you then._

My eyes begin to water and I start to cry, covering my mouth. Keith I’m so sorry! If I was there just a little bit longer then I would’ve told you! 

I wipe my eyes and press his contact number, pressing my phone to my ear. It goes straight to voicemail.

_“It’s Keith, leave a message.”_

“Keith! I’m so sorry! I panicked and I didn’t know what to do! Please! Answer me…I miss you. I’m so sorry.” I say into my phone, crying as I hang up. 

I get a text from Pidge as I wipe my eyes with my shaking hand.

**Pidge:** _Hey, have you seen Keith? I tried calling him and texting him a bunch of times. He was asking me about the Paladins of Voltron at lunch time. I have old documents with me._

I reply quickly.

**Lance:** _he texted me earlier but I was driving back home with Veronica. He’s not answering my calls._

**Pidge:** _hm…do you know anyone that Keith knows who knows where he is?_

**Lance:** _yeah, I have his brothers number in my phone. I’ll call him._

**Pidge:** _K._

Shiros caller ID pops up on my screen. I quickly answer it with a high pitched hello.

_”Hey, Lance. I was wondering if you knew where Keith was. He’s not home and his bike is gone. Same with his boots and some clothing. Is he over at your place?”_

“No he’s not. I’m not home. I’m 3 hours away from my place. I went back home to see my family. I’m sorry.”

_“Hey don’t apologize. But I think Keith ran away. Did you two have a fight?”_

“No we didn’t. Well when I found out that I was pregnant, I panicked and called my sister who picked me up and drove me back home.”

_“Congratulations, Lance!”_ I hear Shiro say happily on the other side of the phone. _“Keith probably found out that you left and then he left. We got home and I thought he was over at your place so I decided to give you a call. But I can’t get a hold of him.”_

“Yeah, I can’t get ahold of him either. I think he has his phone shut off.” I say. 

_“Alright well, I’ll let you go. I’m gonna wait up and see where he is, if either he comes home or not.”_

“Okay.” 

_“And Lance?”_ Shiro says. 

“Yeah?” 

_“Take care of yourself okay? Keith’s a good kid. He sometimes does things without thinking. I know he cares about you a lot. Be safe.”_ He hangs up the phone. 

I immediately text Pidge. 

**Lance:** _Pidge! Is there anyway you can locate Keith’s location with his cell phone?_

__

I hear footsteps walking up the stairs. Veronica reaches my room with one of my suitcases in her hand. 

__

“Oof. What did you pack in here? It’s heavy!” She says as she sets it down in my room. 

__

“Sorry. I’ll go get the other one.” I start to say as I get up off my bed, setting my cellphone down. “I totally forgot about them.” 

__

“No no. You stay here. You’re pregnant. I don’t want my little pregnant brother carrying heavy luggage up the stairs. You can fall!” 

__

“I’ll be fine.” I tell her. 

__

“Stay.” She says, pointing her finger at me. 

__

I sit back down on my bed, “yes ma’am.” I giggle. 

__

She walks back down the stairs humming away. I grab my cell phone and I see 4 texts from Pidge. I open her texts and it says: 

__

**Pidge:** _yeah I’ll try. Hold on._

__

**Pidge:** _I found his location._

__

**Pidge:** _Lance?_

__

**Pidge:** _he’s in Marmora City. Why is he all the way there! Isn’t that where you are right now?_

__

Oh my god! What?! Why would he be here?! 

__

**Lance:** _do you know where exactly he is?_

__

I get an instant reply from her. 

__

**Pidge:** _yeah, he’s at Cara Motel. Do you know where that is?_

__

I think for a moment. Where is Cara Motel? I hear Veronica walk back up the steps with my other luggage in her hand. 

__

“Okay that’s the last one. Phew!” She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. 

__

“Veronica!” I yell at her getting up quickly off the bed. 

__

“Woah what?” Her eyes widen at my sudden yell. 

__

“Do you know where Cara Motel is?” I quickly say. 

__

“Yep! Marco works there. I had to bring him his lunch a couple times because he forgot about it.” She rolls her eyes. 

__

“Can you take me there right now?” I put both of my hands together. “Please?” 

__

“Sure, but why would you want to go there?” She asks me. 

__

“Right now. Let’s go!” I walk out of my room hurriedly down the stairs. 

__

“Jesus Okay!” I hear Veronica yell at me, also running down the stairs. 

__

We reach the front door and as I get my shoes on, I gag. Not now! I manage to hold it in and take a deep breath. 

__

“Okay, I got my keys. Want to explain to me what’s wrong?” Veronica gets her brown boots on. 

__

“I can explain on the way there.” I open the front door and walk down the steps to her red car. She follows behind me, closing the door and unlocking her car. We hop in and she starts the engine, backing up onto the road. 

__

“Do you know how far it is?” I ask her, buckling my seat beat up. 

__

“It’s just a 10 minute drive. 20 minutes by walking.” She says, driving down the road. “So why are we going there?” 

__

“That’s where Keith is. He ran away from home.” 

__

“You’re mate?!” Veronica perks up in her seat. “So I’m going to meet him?!” She says happily. 

__

“Yeah, maybe. If he’s there.” I mumble, looking ahead of me out the front of the window shield. 

__

“Oh I’m so excited.” Veronica giggles. 

__

I don’t know why she’s so happy she gets to meet him. I just hope Keith doesn’t hate me. I’m going to apologize as many times as I can. 

__

5 minutes later, we reach a small building which says, Cara Motel. We’re here! 

__

I look around the parking lot and I see Keith’s bike I rode on, parked in the parking lot. Veronica parks the car and I hop out as fast as I can and run toward the front of the building. I open the door and walk to the front desk where a middle aged man is standing. 

__

“Greetings!” He says to me. 

__

“I was wondering which room Keith Kogane is in.” I say through each breath. 

__

“Keith Kogane.” The man looks on his computer. “He’s in room 106.” 

__

“Thank you so much!” I walk quickly down the red hallway, passing room numbers. Finally I pass room 104…105…I stop in front of 106, taking a deep breath. He’s here, I can feel his presence. 

__

I begin to knock on the door. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I’ll start to type up the next chapter after I let my IPad charge for an hour. It’s almost dead. 
> 
> But I’m so glad I finally finished this chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Keith POV  
> \- Keith meets Lance’s family.


	15. Oh my god, Lance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance reunite.
> 
> Keith sees a familiar face in the hotel.
> 
> Lance says “yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally come up with how my story is going to turn out. I just don’t know how many chapters it’s going to take. I just know that it’s gonna be a long story.

**Chapter 15:**

**[Keith POV]**

What the hell am I doing? 

So I have no idea where Lance is. I just rode on my bike and ended up in Marmora City. Out of all the things I didn’t grabbed before I left home, was my cell phone charger. I suppose I can head to the store soon and buy a new one. Shiro and Adam must be so mad that I just left and ran away. To be honest, I just left and didn’t look back. 

The thought of Lance just leaving, left me feeling so upset and sad. But knowing that he was with his sister made me a bit more relaxed. I was so worried that something happened to him.

Why did Allura show me my past life? I mean, I didn’t know that I was the red paladin of Voltron. The Lance that I know now, has faint freckles on his cheeks. He has beautiful ocean blue eyes. His skin is a gentle shade of caramel brown. His hair is longer and wavy than the Lance I saw in the past. But the past Lance, was also beautiful. 

It’s 10 at night, I’m laying on the queen sized bed, when I hear a knock on the hotel room door. Confused and figuring out what the hotel staff wanted, I get up and walk toward the door. I unlock the door and open it, seeing a familiar and most beautiful face standing right there in front of me.

“Lance-” I start to say before Lance lunges at me and hugs me tightly.

“Keith! I’m so very sorry that I left! I panicked and I didn’t know what to do!” I hear him whimper a bit.

I look down at Lance and I see tears in his eyes. 

“Lance...Oh my god! You don’t know how worried I was! You just left.” I embrace him tightly, burying my head into his neck, breathing him in. “Are you okay?” His scent is different than usual.

Lance pulls away from me, fiddling with his finger a bit. 

“What’s wrong?” I look into his bright blue eyes. I missed his face so much.

“Im pregnant, Keith.” He says.

“W-what?” I stare at him, stuttering a bit. Did he just say-

“You’re the father of the child inside my stomach.” Lance looks straight into my eyes. No hesitation.

Without realizing it, I grab Lance by the shoulders and give him the most passionate kiss. Why am I so happy? Oh my god, I feel so happy for some reason. I probably shouldn’t be happy because this was a mistake, but I just can’t hide my excitement.

Lance moves his head to the side. “Woah, Keith! Where did you learn to do that?!” 

“Sorry, I don’t know. I just did it without thinking.” I pull away slowly.

“I’m the one that’s really sorry I left and didn’t tell you. I just felt so lost and confused. But I hurt you, Keith. I’m so sorry.” Lance says with a hurt look on his face.

I hate seeing that look because it hurts me. “Please don’t apologize, Lance. I’m just glad you’re alive and safe.” I pull him close, wrapping my arms around his waist. “How did you know where I was by the way?”

Lance fiddles with my silver necklace around my neck, “I asked Pidge about your location. Through your phone. That you weren’t answering.”

“Before I left, the only thing I forgot to grab was my cell phone charger. When I texted you, my battery was at 3 percent.”

“Oh, I see. By the way, Shiro called me. He was really worried about you.” Lance says looking up at me.

“Shit. I totally forgot.” I say before I see a woman standing behind Lance in the doorway. I break away from Lance.

“There you are!” The woman says smiling at us. She looks at me and her smile brightens. “You must be Keith!”

“This is my sister, Veronica. She drove me here after I found out where you were.” Lance says.

“Oh, hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her and I shake hands. 

“What are you doing in a hotel room? You should come with us.” Veronica says, still smiling at me.

“He should what?” Before Lance could finish his sentence, he covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom. He starts puking, clutching the side of the toilet. “Fuck sakes.” I hear him groan.

That looks really painful. 

“Pregnancy must be hard.” I hear Veronica say by the door.

Lance gets up and wipes his mouth with a disgusted look. “Seriously.” He flushes the toilet and washes his mouth and hands. “We should get going. Do you want to come over?” Lance asks.

“To your family home?” I look at both of them.

“I’ll be out in the car.” Veronica winks at me before leaving the hotel room. 

I look at Lance adoringly and caress his cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll come.”

Lance closes his eyes and leans his head into my hand, smiling at my touch. I bring his face and peck his lips, putting my forehead against his. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” I whisper.

I hear Lance giggle. “Well, we should probably get going.” He smiles at me.

“Mhm.” I hum as I kiss him. “I’ll meet you outside, Lance. Just let me get my stuff.” 

“Okay.” Lance starts to leave before I grab his hand and kiss it, staring into his eyes. His cheeks go pink. “Haha! Okay, I’ll see you soon.” He giggles and walks out of the room.

Lance is pregnant. Oh my god…

I’m starting to get this tightening in my chest. I think I’m starting to love him. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

I pack my clothes and everything I brought with me, inside my backpack. I turn off the lights and as soon as I close the door I hear my name being called behind me. Not Lance’s voice, but a voice I haven’t heard in years. 

I turn around and I see an old acquaintance standing there with an older man. 

“Tyler?” I say surprisingly. 

Tyler’s smile widens big and he hugs me. As soon as he hugs me, his scent is so different and bland. It didn’t use to smell like that. I guess since I’m now bonded, other omegas don’t attract me that much anymore except my own. His hair was a deep dark red and the eyes I once liked, were still a bright green. He wasn’t wearing that bandage around his neck anymore. He bonded with someone.

“What brings you here, Keith?” Tyler lets go and stands back beside the man.

“I came to find someone.” I swing my backpack over my right shoulder. “What about you?”

“I’m here with my mate.” He smiles happily, looking up to the man.

“Hi, Keith. I’m Noah.” The man named Noah shakes me hand. “You with somebody?” He asks me.

“Uhh yeah.” I say scratching the back of my head. 

I feel a presence to my right, I look up and I see my omega walking toward me. Lance stops and looks at us, feeling a bit awkward. 

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” Lance looks at Noah and Tyler.

I shake my head smiling at him. “No you didn’t, we were just leaving.” I walk toward Lance.

“Bye Keith!” Tyler says behind me.

“Bye.” I say, still looking at my omega. I grab Lance by the hand, lacing my fingers through his, and walk down the red hallway. I can feel Lance staring at me with a confused look on his face.

“Who was that?” Lance asks.

“Remember when I told you about my first crush?” I say as we reach the lobby.

“Yeah.”

“That was him. Tyler.” I stop and look at his eyes.

“Oh…” Lance eyes look back to the hallway we left from.

“He was with his mate.” I squeeze his hand.

Lance smiles. “Ready?” 

“Lead the way my queen.” I grin at Lance.

We walk outside and I see a familiar looking red car. Wait…didn’t I see that outside Lance’s apartment? So he did just leave?!

Lance notices my shocked facial expression and asks, “Hey something up?”

“I saw this car outside of your apartment while I was walking outside.” 

Lance stops and looks a little sad. “If only I stayed a little longer, then I would’ve seen you and talked to you. I’m sorry, Keith.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now, I’m glad you found me.” I give him a reassuring look. 

“My house isn’t far from here actually.” Lance continues to walk toward the vehicle. “It’s just 10 minutes away.” 

“I have to take my bike then.” I let go of Lance’s hand. “So, I’ll follow right behind. I can’t take you on my bike when you’re pregnant.”

“Okay.” Lance grins at me and leans in, giving me a quick kiss.

I watch him walk to the car, making sure he gets there. I’m so glad he’s safe. I head toward my bike and put my helmet on, taking my keys out from my pocket. I back up and slowly drive to the car. They start it up and drive, me following closely behind them. I see Lance looking back behind, making sure I’m following. I see him smile and wave at me. I wave back and smile back behind my helmet. 

I’m starting to feel a little nervous because I’m about to meet Lance’s entire family. Oh god, what are they going to think of me? As they begin to slow down my heart speeds up. They drive into a big driveway, with other vehicles parked side by side. I park my bike in front of the house on the street. I turn my engine off. I take my helmet off over my head. I see Lance get out of the car and look at me. He covers his mouth and starts laughing at me. 

He trots over to me and giggles. “I like your hair. It’s sticking out everywhere.”

“Oh.” I brush my hair down with my fingers, feeling a little embarrassed. “Is-is this your…home?” I ask nervously.

“Yep!” Lance beams at me. He notices my look and smirks. “Is someone nervous?” He gets closer to me.

“What? Pfft, no. Me? Never.” I laugh it off.

“Mhm.” Lance hums at me with a devious smile. He takes my hand and leads me to the front door. I’m guessing his sister already went in because I wasn’t paying attention. Oh god.

_Breathe, Keith._

“My family doesn’t know I left to find you. So they might be a bit surprised. Unless Veronica walked in and told them I brought you over.” Lance says as we walk up the concrete steps. Lance stops and takes a deep breath. “Ready?” 

I also take a deep breath. “Yeah.” We walk in through the door and it’s quiet. 

“Huh. I thought they’d be here at the door yelling and screeching about you.” Lance says as he takes his shoes off. I take my boots off and set them by his. I follow Lance through a corridor and we walk into a room with 7 people sitting on the couch, watching a movie. They all turn their heads and stare at me. Just me.

“Who’s this?” A man, assuming Lance’s father asks.

“Oh, I thought Veronica told you already.” Lance puts his hands behind his back.

Veronica walks behind me and says happily, “this is Keith.” 

I look at all of them and bow my head. “P-pleasure to meet you all.” My face is starting to heat up. Oh god.

I hear running footsteps run toward me and I’m greeted by two children. “Hi!” They both smile big at me. “We heard everything about you!” A girl hugs my leg. “Are you and Lancey together?”

“Hey. Don’t scare Keith.” Lance tries to pry the little girl from my leg.

“Noooo! I wanna hug him!” She hugs tighter on my leg.

I bend down and look at her in the eyes, smiling. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you too.” She looks down smiling, fiddling with her fingers. She looks up and hugs me by the neck. “Yay! Hug!”

I hug her back gently.

“I want a turn!” I hear a boy run toward me and hugs me, making me fall on my butt. 

“So this is Keith.” I hear a woman say and get up off the couch. I look at Lance who’s leaning against the door frame, looking happily. “I’m Lance’s mother. I heard so much about you! Hey, you two! Stop attacking our guest!” She says to the kids. They giggle and let go, running back to the couch.

I get up and the woman hugs me tightly. “I’m so glad Lance found his destined partner.” So Lance told them everything? I look at Lance who has his face in his hands, obviously hiding his embarrassment. “Please, come meet everyone.” 

“I’m Marco. It’s great to meet you!” A man gets up off the couch and shakes my hand firmly.

“I’m Lance’s dad. Have a seat.” He shakes my hand and gestures me toward an empty single chair.

“Thank you.” I say as I sit down, wiping my hands on my black pants.

“No need to be nervous.” Lance’s mother says as she sits down on the couch. “So, we know that you’re the father of my sons child.” She smiles big at me.

My face heats up and I blush madly. Lance laughs by the doorway, looking at me. “I’m gonna show Keith around.” He nods his head toward the doorway, grinning at me.

“Talk to you later, Keith.” Marco smirks at me as I get up and follow Lance out of the room.

Lance grabs my hand and we walk up the stairs. I felt so nervous, but now that I’m not in that room with all of them staring at me with smiling faces, I can start to breathe normally. I let out a deep breath as we make it in front of a doorway. Assuming, Lance’s room. We walk in and Lance closes the door.

“Feeling better?” He asks me grinning.

I nod my head laughing. “Loads.” I run my hands through my hair.

I look at Lance and he’s biting his lip, staring at my mouth. We both knew what we were thinking and we both walk toward each other, mouths locking, my arms wrapping around his slender waist and his hands entangled in my hair. I missed his kisses and everything about him. It felt like we haven’t seen each other in months. 

I turn him around and lead him to the singular bed. I lay him down gently and lock my hands with his, above his head. I look at his face which is flushed red. His eyes half open and his mouth breathing heavily. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks through wet lips.

I press my body against him and slip my tongue in his mouth, deepening our kiss. His arms wrap around my head and he swings his left leg over my right leg. I lift my leg up, grinding against his crotch, making him moan into my mouth. We shouldn’t be doing this but…I can’t resist.

Lance turns his head to the side breathing heavily. “We should…stop…” he says as I smooch his neck, biting him gently.

“Mhm…” I moan into his neck. 

“But…we should…STOP!” He yells as I run my cold hand up his stomach. “Keith! That’s cold!” 

I laugh into his neck. “Sorry…I can’t stop…” I smile and keep running my hand up the side of his body, making him shiver.

“Fuck it…” I hear Lance gasp, clutching the back of my hair as I make my way to his stomach. Wanting more, I unbuckle his jeans, unbutton his pants and pull them down. I kiss his stomach gently, as if I’m kissing our child.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant, Lance.” I say quietly as I look up at him. He smiles at me gently.

“Yeah.” He giggles as I get up and kiss him sweetly. “Can you…uh…keep going? Please?” He asks through our kiss. 

I respond by pulling his blue shirt over his head. I slowly make my way downward, kissing his smooth caramel skin, making him arch his back. I wrap my fingers on his boxers and pull them down, revealing his erection. 

“Your turn.” I hear Lance say as he sits up and pulls my black shirt off over my head. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down, also revealing my erection through my red boxers. I take my pants and boxers off. We hear faint laughter downstairs and we laugh softly at each other.

I push Lance down gently back on the bed and make my way down his body. I hear him moan a little as I reach his erection. I grab his legs and pull them over my shoulders, putting my mouth on his erection, bobbing my head up and down. I hear Lance moan loudly, covering his mouth. One hand on the back of my head and one on his mouth. I continue bobbing my head until I hear Lance gasp loudly.

“K-Keith! I’m gonna cum!” I let go and get up, licking my lips grinning at him. “I was about to-“ he says through his hand.

“Not until I cum with you.” I smirk at him and lift his legs, slowly pressing into him. We both breath heavily as I enter him. God…

Lance wraps his legs around my waist and I thrust deeply into him, making him moan loudly. I quickly cover his mouth because what if his family heard him just now?!

Lance’s eyes go wide at what he let out. I laugh quietly and kiss him. I starting moving slowly, pressing my body into him. Lance moans gently at my slow thrusts. 

“ _H-harder…fast…_ ” as soon as Lance says those words, my mind goes crazy and I do as he says, thrusting faster and harder into him. I cover Lance’s loud moans with my mouth. My mind is starting to go hazy. 

I grab his legs and I sit up, still in him I put his legs over my shoulders and thrust hard and fast. Lance grabs his pillow and bites it, moaning quietly as he can. It wasn’t helping cause I suddenly hit his prostate, making him let out a high pitched yelp. Lance rolls his head back, arching his back, tightening around me.

“Don’t suddenly tight up like that!” I say through my teeth, thrusting into him again. 

“Hah! Keep going…” Lance says through his loud breaths. I continue thrusting into him until I start to reach my limit.

I lay on top of Lance, “Lance, I’m about to…” I breath into his neck, thrusting faster.

Lance warps his legs around my waist. “I’m already…pregnant…I don’t think…it matters…” Lance tightens and bites my shoulder.

“Mmmmm!” Lance moans loudly, scratching my back, making me thrust hard into him. 

_Fuck..._

Breathing heavily into his neck, I get up and look into his tearful eyes. I kiss his forehead, his cheeks and his mouth gently. I look into his blue eyes and whisper, “I love you.” 

Our eyes both go wide. What did I just say?! 

I feel my face flush and I bury my head into his neck. “Shit…sorry…” 

What was I thinking…?

“I love you, too.” I hear him whisper beside my ear. I quickly look up. 

He’s looking straight at me, smiling gently. I let out a relieved laugh and kiss him. Holy shit he said it back. I feel so happy.

I get up and pull out, making Lance shiver a bit. 

“We should get dressed.” I say to him, grabbing his clothes off the ground.

“Yeah.” Lance gets up and opens his side dresser, taking out a box of tissues. He starts wiping his cum off his chest. “Wow.” He laughs. “I let out a lot.” 

I laugh at him pulling my boxers and pants on. He throws the tissues into his small trash can and pulls his navy blue boxers on. We hear a sudden knock on his door, making us both freeze. 

“Y-yeah?” Lance yells.

“Hey some of us are heading to bed. What are you guys doing in there?” We hear Veronica on the other side of the door.

Lance quickly puts his clothes on. “Talking!” He yells.

“Alright well, you guys have a goodnight!” She says as we hear her faintly walking away from the door.

Lance puts his hands on his hips and takes a deep breath, looking exhausted. “You thristy?” He asks, looking at me.

“Just a little bit.” I nod my head, getting up off the bed.

I follow Lance down the stairs and into a kitchen. It was very modern. His mother walks into the kitchen with a laundry basket and folded clothes inside. 

“Now, before you guys head to sleep.” She says, setting the basket on the counter. “I have some pillows and blankets for you, Keith.”

“Where am I sleeping?” I ask sitting down at the table, along with Lance.

“There’s a couch in the living room for you.” She smiles big at me. I can tell Lance has her smile and her bright blue eyes.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Lance speaks up. 

“You are sleeping in your bedroom. You’re pregnant, young man.” She winks at Lance.

“Yes, bed for you.” I look at him.

Lance rolls his eyes grinning at me. “Well, I’m getting a bit tired. I may head to bed pretty quick here.” 

“I’ll lay out the blankets and pillows for you Keith.” Mrs. McClain hums happily as she walks out of the kitchen, carrying a purple blanket and a beige pillow.

Lance gets up and stands behind me. He grabs my chin and slowly pulls my head back. I look at him, upside down. He gives me a smooch on the lips and kisses my forehead. “Goodnight, handsome.”

Wha—?! “Hey! Get your butt back here!” I grab his wrist and pull him towards me. I pull him on my lap and French kiss him, hugging his waist tightly. 

“Mm!” Lance moans into my mouth. “Keith! Moms gonna be back! Stop…” 

I gently nibble on his Adam’s apple, making his head roll back. “Hah!” I can feel his body start to fall and I grab his back. 

“Jesus, Lance.” I smirk at him.

“Not my fault.” He gets up, face flushed. “Okay, I’m going to bed. I love you.” He winks at me walking out of the room.

“I love you too.” I respond to him.

What did I do to deserve this beautiful creature? He so fucking perfect. I don’t want to ever let him go. If anything were to happen to him, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. But, I love him. I’m so happy. As soon as we get back home, I’m going out and looking for a job. I want to support Lance and our child for the future.

“You look very happy, Keith.” Mrs. McClain walks into the room smiling at me.

“Y-yeah.” I smile back.

“May I talk to you about something, Keith?” She asks sitting across from me at the table.

“Sure.” I say.

“So, we all heard about you and Lotor back at Lance’s apartment.” She says with a calm expression on her face.

“Uh, Yeah. Sorry. I couldn’t control myself after coming across a scene like that.” I put my head down, looking at my hands which were gripping my thighs. Just the thought of it, makes me angry.

“I’m glad you were there, Keith. If my baby boy got raped, then I’d have a horrible fit. I haven’t had a fit in over 20 years. I actually went crazy over this one girl who was talking to my husband. I thought she was hitting on him but turned out she was his sister. I felt so ashamed.” She giggles.

I chuckle. “Yeah, well, I’m glad Lance was there to stop me before I almost killed Lotor. But I promise you, that I will make Lance happy.” I look straight into her eyes.

“I know you will. The way Lance talked about you, I’ve never seen him looking so…” She says smiling.

“Beautiful?” I suddenly say. 

She laughs at me. “Yeah! If that’s what you think. I just know I haven’t seen him look that happy in years. I’m very happy that he found his special someone.” She gives me a gentle smile.

I smile thinking of our future together. Wondering how many kids we’ll have. Thinking if we’ll get married and have a big house together. I just want to make him happy. If he’s happy then I want to keep that beautiful smile on his face. 

“Are you going to propose to Lance?” Mrs. McClaine suddenly breaks my thoughts.

“M-marriage?” I stutter a bit. “I was…uhh….just thinking about if Lance and I will ever get married.” I say feeling a bit embarrassed.

“You have my blessing, Keith.” I quickly look up at her.

“Blessing?” I say with wide eyes.

“Seems to me that you’re welcomed by everyone. My husband and I actually talked a bit while you both were talking upstairs. I think you’ll make a wonderful son-in-law.” She beams at me.

I have no words at all. So…does that mean that they’ll accept me when I marry Lance?

“Really?!” I quickly cover my mouth. I didn’t mean to say that. 

“Yes.” She giggles at me. “But did you know that Lance could be pregnant with twins or triplets? It does run in the family.”

“Triplets? Twins? He hasn’t told me yet.” I whisper.

“Well that’s for you guys to talk about. Get some rest okay?” She gets up and walks out of the kitchen yawning.

So does that mean why he puked so early? Probably explains a lot.

I get up and turn the lights off, walking toward the living room where I’ll be sleeping. I grab my bag and take out my black sweats. I’ll just wear my black T-shirt. As I’m taking my pants off I feel a presence behind me.

“Lance, aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” I can tell it’s him.

“I heard you talk to my mother about marriage.” He says behind me, sitting down on the couch.

I freeze. “A-and?” I stutter.

“Hmm…kiss me and you’ll find out.” 

This guy, I swear. I finish pulling my sweats up and face him. He’s wearing his blue pjs with brown bears on them, and a white tank top. I sit down and kiss him on the mouth. I pull away and stare into his eyes.

“That’s it?” He says.

“What you mean that’s—“ he suddenly forces a French kiss and pushes me down on the couch. 

“Mm” I moan into his mouth. 

He stops kissing me and pulls away, looking into my eyes. He smiles like a child and whispers to me.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a beautiful New Year. I didn’t hahaha
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- something happens to Keith on the way home.


	16. Something happens to Keith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha I screamed so loud when I accidentally posted this chapter without preview or editing it. Then I almost deleted my entire story. BRUH! 
> 
> Anyways, I finished it last night and I was gonna post it but, I was too tired and I just chucked my iPad on the ground and fell asleep. 
> 
> Enjoy this 5,000 word chapter :D

**Chapter 16:**

**[Lance POV]**

Keith and I ended up falling asleep after our lovingly embraces and kisses. I didn’t feel fatigue when we were talking about our future, but I felt so sluggish and tired afterwards. I was supposed to head back up to my bedroom but the warmth of Keith, kept me feeling so safe. We both agreed to graduate high school first before we took the next step of our future. Keith is going to find a job so he can support me and our child. I told him he didn’t have to, but he insisted and I accepted it. 

I awoke beside Keith on the couch in his arms, feeling incredibly hungry. I slowly wiggle my way out of his arms and quietly walk into the kitchen, searching for some chocolate chip cookies that mom made. Sadly there wasn’t any I could find. I looked in the fridge for something sweet to eat but all there is, is leftover pasta, vegetables, fruits and milk. I really want cookies though…

I head upstairs to my bedroom and walk toward my suitcases. I unzip them and search for Keith’s red hoodie, I put it on and take out my blue jeans. I grab my house keys and wallet which were on my side dresser by my bed. As I get down the stairs, I look at the clock on the kitchen wall. It says 2:53am. The convenience store is just 2 blocks away, I won’t be long.

As I make my way to the front door I hear my name being called from the living room. I hear foot steps come toward me through the corridor as I stand there. Keith turns the corner and looks at me with a scowl.

“Where are you going?” Keith says to me.

“S-store?” I say.

“At this time? Why?” Keith crosses his arms looking a little angry.

I sigh feeling defeated. “I’m really hungry and I was craving something sweet like chocolate chip cookies but there wasn’t any. I really need something sweet. I’m pregnant.” I start putting my shoes on.

I hear Keith sigh. “I’m going with you. Something could happen to you.” He walks out of the room.

I finish getting my shoes on and my stomach grumbles loudly. Urgh!

Keith walks back with his black leather jacket, black jeans and a black beanie. He looks like he’s gonna rob a store. 

Keith catches me staring at him. “What?” He asks, putting on his boots.

“Nothing.” I shake my head smiling. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.” He says, following me out the front door.

As we both walk outside, the cold chilly air makes me giggle. “Feels good!”

“The air?” I hear Keith say behind me as we walk down the driveway.

“Yep!” I look up at the open sky. “The store isn’t far.” 

“Okay.” Keith intertwines our fingers as I lead him toward the store. 

Thinking back to before I met Keith, I wonder if Lotor and I would’ve been still together. We had such chemistry when we met. It was such a shame that he decided to be that kind of alpha I hate. Honestly I’m so thrilled and filled with happiness that I met Keith. But I’m also happy that I had the dreams of our past lives. The good ones, not the bad ones where I died. Those left me feeling depressed.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” I hear Keith break my thoughts.

I look at him and smile. “About how I’m glad I met you.” I see him blush under the moonlight.

“Oh?” He grins. “Well, I could say the same thing about you, Lance. I’m usually the kind of person who shows his emotions through actions.” 

“I know.” I squeeze his hand. I look ahead of me and I see the convenient store across the street. “Should we just cross? No ones driving.” I look both ways before taking a step onto the road.

I feel Keith wrap his arms around my stomach from behind, pulling me back onto the sidewalk. “How about we wait for the light.” He says into my left ear.

“Fine.” I groan, relaxing into his arms. It’s been 20 seconds and the light still hasn’t changed. “Fuck it, I’m crossing!” I let go of Keith and jog across the road.

“Lance!” I hear Keith yelling at me. 

I make it across the road and jump on the side walk, arms in the air. “And he makes it!” I laugh happily.

Keith runs toward me. “You’re not supposed to run.” He says grabbing my hand.

My stomach growls loudly making my face flush. “Food!” I yell awkwardly walking to the store.

I hear Keith laugh at my embarrassment, making my face flush even more. We walk through the front door and a cashier greets us. I greet them without making eye contact and head toward the sweet aisle. There’s cookies, candy and brownies. Yes! 

Keith walks in behind me and sees me grabbing 2 bags of brownies, 3 small bags of candy and a small bag of mini cookies. “Jesus Lance.” He smirks at me. 

“I’m hungry.” I grin at him. I head toward the cashier and set my stuff on the counter. “That’s all.” I say to them looking up. 

“Lance?” A guy I used to go to elementary school with, smiles brightly at me. 

“H-hi, Josh. Long time no see.” I give a polite smile at him.

“Give me a hug! I haven’t seen you in years!” Josh smiles at me as he walks around the counter. 

I feel Keith lingering behind me which makes me freeze. “This is Keith.” I say to Josh as he walks toward us.

Josh doesn’t acknowledge him and gives me a bear hug, which makes me wince because my stomach feel a like it’s in pain. 

“Ow.” I say out loud. 

“That’s enough, let him go.” I hear Keith say angrily at Josh.

He lets me go and I rub my stomach gently. Why does it hurt? Think he hugged me too tight.

“I was just giving my first love a hug. No biggie. Sorry, Lance.” Josh says putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“First love?” Keith says, rubbing my stomach. That feels better.

“Who are you?” Josh suddenly crosses his arms, looking down at Keith. Josh was incredibly tall for his age. I’m only 5’6 and Keith is 5’9.

Josh looks at Keith rubbing my stomach. “Why are you rubbing his stomach like that?”

“I’m Lance’s mate.” Keith glares at him. “He’s also pregnant. You could’ve hurt him.” 

Josh uncrosses his arms and rubs his eyes. “Seriously?” 

“I don’t feel so good…” I cover my mouth, running outside. I find an outside garbage can and puke. I hear Keith running after me.

“Lance, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He rubs my back.

I get up, wiping my mouth. “Just I think he hugged me a bit too hard. I started having a pain in my stomach when he lifted me up and hugged me. But when you rubbed my stomach, the pain went away.” 

“I read about it before but, when an omega is pregnant, the child in their stomach protects the mother by giving off signs of what they hate and love. I don’t know, I may be wrong.” Keith shakes his head, giving me an embrace. 

“Hmm…” I hum into Keith’s neck, breathing his scent in. “You may be right. When ever I’m with you, I get this bubbly feeling in my stomach. I feel like I’m wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket.” I kiss his cold neck gently.

I don’t feel hungry anymore.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Keith lets go, leaving me feeling a bit chilly. 

“There a small park not far from here.” I say shivering, gesturing toward the other side of the street. The park is only 2 blocks that way. 

I begin to walk and feel something warm draped over my shoulders. I look up and I see Keith in his red T-shirt. 

“Wear it. I don’t want my omega freezing to death on me.” Keith gives me a warm look. 

“But you’ll be cold.” I giggle as I take off his jacket.

“Wear it.” He says sternly at me.

“Will do.” I laugh putting my arms through the jacket. I link my arm through his and stare at him. His profile could make anyone fall for him. He has long eyelashes than I do. 

“Lance.” Keith says as we walk up a rocky path. 

“Yes, my love?” I grin at him.

“Are you having fun staring at me?” I see him blush a little.

“Oh yes, definitely. Your very handsome.” I giggle as Keith rolls his eyes smiling to the ground.

We get into view of the park. Looks a little eerie since it’s night time. I lead Keith to the swing set and sit down on the swing. Keith sits besides me, swinging a bit on the other swing. 

“We’re heading home after breakfast.” I glance at Keith who’s gazing at me.

“Yeah. I had fun. I’m glad I met your family.” Keith smiles.

“I think they like you. They kept making fun of me when I was talking about you. Mostly Veronica.” I blush a little of the events that happened earlier. 

“Hey, come sit on my lap.” Keith says.

“How so?” I say as I get off my swing, walking to him.

“Put your legs over both of my hips and hold onto me.” Keith smirks as I put both of my hands on the chains, draping my legs on each side of him. I sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Like this?” I grin at him feeling a bit mischievous.

“Mhm.” Keith kisses me gently. “You ready to swing?” 

“Yep. You sure you can handle my weight?” 

“You’re light as a feather, Lance.” Keith steps back, holding onto the chains and sits down as we both rock forward. 

“I’ve never done this before.” I laugh as Keith tries to pump his legs.

“You have to pump as well if you want to swing.” Keith grins at me. “But hold on tightly to me.” 

“Okay.” I clutch Keith’s shoulders and lean myself back, pumping my legs in the air as we rock back and forth.

“There we go.” Keith starts to giggle as we swing higher in the air. 

As we both stop swinging, my stomach starts to feel warm. “My stomach is fluttering a bit. Like it’s happy or something.” I say to Keith who stops the swing slowly with his feet.

“Maybe they’re talking to you or something.” Keith stares at me.

“I don’t know. It’s weird.” I rub my stomach a bit.

“Do you feel happy?” Keith gently lifts my face up to look at him.

I look into his purple eyes and smile. “Of course.” I force a kiss on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“You ready to head back?” Keith mumbles against my lips.

“Mhm.” I hum into his mouth, licking his lips with my tongue. Keith opens his mouth and we both lean against each other, kissing. I lock my legs together around his hips, obviously wanting more. Keith grabs me by my thighs and gets up from the swing, lifting me up and walking toward the grassy field. He sets me down on my back and looks at me from above, hands on both sides of my face. My face feels so hot. Keith presses himself on top of me, kissing my cheek and making his way to my neck. 

“Keith.” I breathe out, clutching his raven black hair. 

“Lance. We should head back before I start to lose it and fuck you right here.” Keith looks up at me, face flushed from our erotic make out.

“Yeah. I don’t feel like having sex outside.” I laugh out loud as we both get up off the damp grass. 

“Let’s go.” My chest flutters as Keith winks me, grabbing my hand and leads me back the way we came.

We both get back 15 minutes later. We quietly walk up the stairs to my bedroom, taking our shirts and jackets off as we make our way to my bed. I close the door and lock it, taking my pants off along the way to Keith who’s sitting on my bed naked. The moonlight was shining through my window onto the bed, brightly enough for me seeing Keith’s abs shadowing across his stomach. I look at his eyes and in the darkness, I see a bit of yellow light in them.

“Keith, why are your eyes yellow? They look a little like…” I try to find what the name was.

“Galra?” I look up at Keith who’s grinning at me.

I smile sweetly at him. I walk toward the bed and sit on his lap, swinging my legs on each side of his hips. Keith sucks on my Adam’s apple, making me gasp into the air, clutching his hair. I feel his fingers slowly and lightly trace down my spine, making me shiver and arch my back. He presses his fingers into me and slowly stretches me out. Underneath my now hard erection, I can feel his press against mine.

“Ah!” I let out a loud noise from Keith lightly tapping my prostrate inside. I see Keith smirk as he gently bites one of my nipples. I moan against his touch, throwing my head back, clutching the back of his head and grinding against his crotch.

Keith takes out his fingers and lifts me up. “I wanna look at you from behind.” He gently lays me on the bed, my back to him and him lifting me up by my thighs on each side of his legs. “What a view.” I hear Keith say behind me. 

I can tell he’s talking about how I’m fully exposed to him from behind. He can see my entrance and how it’s throbbing for him. I’m highly embarrassed. But I want more. 

Keith lifts me up on my knees, my head still down and he slowly teases me. I start to whimper from him because it’s torture of what he’s doing. He’s rubbing his dick over my entrance, sliding over and over.

“Keith.” I moan into my pillow. “Just fuck me.” I groan.

“I was just teasing. I’m sorry.” I hear him chuckle. 

He presses into me slowly, making me grab my sheets. _This monster, he’s still torturing me!_

Keith doesn’t press himself all the way in. He’s slowly sliding in and out with half of his dick inside. Feeling desperate, I thrust myself back into him, making myself moan against my pillow, finally feeling what I wanted to feel. Our deep connection. 

“Lance.”I hear Keith growl behind me.

I get up and take myself out, glaring at him. “Stop teasing me!” I almost yell at him feeling a bit angry and knowing that my family can hear me. I glare at Keith who has this grin on his face.

“Lance.” He chuckles. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it anymore. I was just having fun. I’m sorry.” He leans in and kisses my forehead.

I pout a little. “I’m not doing it from behind.” I say looking away.

“That’s fine. We’ll do it your way.” He lays me back down on the bed and pushes himself inside me. 

I tug him close to me, biting hard on his shoulder. Keith growls beside my ear and thrusts himself hard into me, making me bite harder into his pale skin. I rock my hips in rhythm with his deep thrusts. I feel tears in my eyes as I try to hold my voice back. As Keith’s thrust begin faster and faster, I dig my nails deep into his back and moan into his shoulder. My head is going fuzzy of how good this feels.

I don’t remember what happened after that. I woke up squinting at my ceiling and a moaning Keith sleeping, turning over and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling my body toward him. I lift my hand up to his face and stroke his cheek, gazing at his handsome profile. Now that I think about it, I’m hardly having dreams of my past anymore. Maybe it’s because Keith and I have mutual feelings now? I could be wrong but, I love him so much. The thought of him getting hurt, would break my heart into a million pieces. I don’t want to leave him.

I nuzzle myself closer to Keith, closing my eyes and breathe in his scent. 

“Beautiful.” I hear Keith mumble. 

Thinking he’s half asleep, I look up. He’s staring at me with his purple eyes, smiling into my eyes. My face goes beat red and I hide my face into his chest.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks me.

“What do you mean?” I say looking up at him.

“Well, last night you were…” Keith tried to find a word to what he was saying before I quickly cover his mouth.

“I don’t wanna hear it!” My face flushing madly. Just hearing about it would make me wanna go hide in my closet and not come out. I passed out! It was too good!

Keith laughs behind my hand and gets up. “What time is it?” He says scratching his head.

I grab my cell phone by my bed and look at the time, along with the texts and calls from Lotor. Keith sees my expression and takes my phone from my hand, glaring at my screen.

“ _You still talk to him?!_ ” Keith raises his voice at me, making me flinch a little.

“N-no! I don’t!” I start to stutter a bit from Keith’s pheromones he’s letting out.

“ _Then why is he trying to call you?!_ ” Keith unlocks my phone and dials Lotor.

“No! Don’t! Please!” I lunge up and try to grab my phone from him but Keith pushes me down on the bed with his free hand, looking at me like I’m some traitor. 

_No! Please!_

“ _Listen asshole! Stop calling my mate! I will fucking kill you!_ ” Keith’s angry alpha voice rings in my room, making me cry and whimper.

“K-Keith….stop…please…” I say to him desperately, trying to touch his face. _What have I done?!_

“ _I don’t fucking care! Leave. Us. Alone! You fucking got that?!_ ” Keith hangs the call up and throws my phone on the ground. He lets go of me and as I try to clutch onto him, he pushes me away. “I’m leaving.”

“What?! No!” I try to get up but my back hurts. “I don’t talk to him! Trust me!” I yell through my cries.

Keith finishes putting on his clothes and opens my door, stomping down the steps. I can hear fumbling downstairs and the front door opening and slamming shut. Feeling pain through my body, I get up and put on my clothes as fast as I can. I run down the stairs and run to the doorway. I hear his motorcycle start up and I swing open the door, seeing him drive out from the driveway. 

“Keith!” I yell desperately but it’s not use.

_Shit! Dammit Lance! Why did you have to do that?!_

I sit on the steps feeling exhausted, and I cry into my hands. I hear footsteps behind me in the doorway. I look behind me and I see my niece staring at me with her adorable eyes. She runs to me and hugs my shoulders. 

“Are you okay, Lancey?” She mumbles by my ear.

“N-no…” I say to her. “Come on, let’s get back inside. I have to wake up Veronica. I’m heading back today.” I get up grabbing her small hand. I close the door and wipe my eyes. 

“You go back to sleep.” I pat her head.

“Okay, feel better.” She smiles sweetly at me.

“Sure will.” I give a weak smile, watching her patter up the stairs. I go to the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with milk. I chug it down and wipe my mouth. I set my glass down and walk up the stairs, knocking on Veronica’s door.

“Yeah?” I hear her groan on the other side. 

“Can we leave right now? Keith left.” I hear footsteps on the other side of the door. She opens the door and stares at me.

“Did you do something that made him leave?” 

I nod my head. She stares at my eyes, which were swollen from crying.

“Yeah, go get ready. We’ll leave in 10 minutes.” She says as she walks to the bathroom.

I walk away quickly to my room. I grab everything I brought with me and shove it into my suitcase. _Why didn’t I block Lotor’s number?! God dammit! Why did I have to do that to Keith?!_

I put on black skinny jeans and Keith’s red hoodie. I take my suitcases down the stairs and place them by the door. My parents went to work and my brothers are still sleeping upstairs. I run upstairs to get my cell phone which was on the floor and I see something glimmer on my bed. Keith’s necklace. The one I was fiddling with when I found him at the motel. I take it and put it around my neck, tucking it under the hoodie. I walk down the stairs and see Veronica putting her blue flats on.

“Let’s go.” Veronica gets up and takes one of my suitcases with her to her car. I put my shoes on and walk out the door with my other suitcase. As soon as we head toward the car, we hear sirens down the road. Police…and ambulances? We get in the car and drive out of our driveway, heading in the direction of the loud noises. 

We slowly drive past vehicles and a damaged truck that’s on the sidewalk and I see a familiar motorcycle. My blood runs extremely cold.

“Veronica! Stop the car!” I yell at her unbuckling my seatbelt and unlocking the car door. 

“What?! Why?!” She stops the car quickly and I hop out of the car, running to the scene.

Guilt, anger, sadness, all wash over me when I come into view of my alpha lying on the ground, lifeless. 

“K-Keith!” I run past the police officers who were yelling at me to stay away from the scene but I ignore them. I reach Keith who’s unconscious on the ground. With shaking hands, I lift Keith up and look at him. I start to cry when I see the side of his head all bloody. 

“Oh no…Keith…wake up…” I say through every crying breath and shaking hands. A police officer runs to me and grabs me by my arm, forcing me away from Keith. 

“ _NO!_ ” I scream at the officer, struggling from his tight grip.

“You can’t be here!” The officer lifts me up and drags me away.

“ _He’s my alpha! Let me go!_ ” I say through every cry, looking at Keith who’s getting carried by the paramedics. 

“I understand but you can’t be here. You can follow them to the hospital.” The officer tells me as he drags me to the crowd, letting me go.

“Lance!” I hear Veronica run up to me. “Are you okay?”

I start to bawl and hug her tightly. “K-Keith…is…hurt…he…” I try to say but my body is shaking with fear. 

“Shit! We’ll, follow them to the hospital! Come on!” I can hear Veronica’s voice shake a bit. I can tell she’s worried.

I hop in the car and we speed off, following the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

_It’s all my fault…_

We make it to the main hospital of Marmora. We stop behind the ambulance that’s parked in front of the main doors. I hop out of the car and rush toward them. I see them open the back doors, carrying Keith on a small bed. I start to tear up when I see him still lying unconscious. Blood dripping from his mouth and also blood dripping from a large cut on the side of his head. 

Veronica and I follow them into the building and we see a a couple doctors wheel him away through doors that patients aren’t allowed in. Veronica sits me down on a chair and walks up a lady behind the desk. I look at them exchanging conversation.

_I…I don’t know…I don’t know what to do…Keith was in an accident. It’s all my fault! I wish I never looked at my cell phone. I wish I never met Lotor! That asshole! For fuck sakes! The thought of Keith lying there and not moving, makes me feel so guilty. What if he doesn’t make it? What if he leaves? I don’t want him to go…_

“Hello Lance, I’m a nurse.” A woman suddenly without me realizing it walks up to me. “Your sister told me that you are pregnant and what happened earlier. May you come with me?” 

I don’t say anything but just sit there. My eyes wide open, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks, and my body shaking.

“He’s in shock.” I hear her say to Veronica. “We need to take him to a more comfortable room so he can calm down.” 

“Alright.” Veronica takes my hands and lifts me up. “Come on Lance. Lets go take an ultra sound for you, okay?” 

I nod my head and follow the nurse past the doors and down the hallway, passing other patients and nurses. I’m starting to feel nauseous from everything around me. I put my nose inside of Keith’s sweater. I can smell his scent still. My eyes begin to water and I start to cry again.

We make it to a room with machines and a monitor to the right side of a bed.

“How about you lay down and lift up your shirt a little bit.” The nurse gestures me toward the bed and I lay down slowly. I wipe my tears from my eyes, pulling his hoodie up and look at the nurse who’s putting cold slimy stuff on my stomach. She runs a device over my stomach and looks at the monitor to my left. Her eyes go wide at what she sees.

I look over at the monitor, confused at what she’s seeing. It’s all grey and blurry. What the hell am I looking at? I look at Veronica who’s eyes have gotten wide as well.

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant with triplets.” The nurse smiles at me. “This is amazing! We’ve never had anyone here at the hospital who’s pregnant with triplets.”

“Triplets?!” I shriek loudly at her. “That’s not possible!” 

“Oh my god. Lance!” I look at Veronica who’s tearing up. “I’m going to make a call.” She gets up and leaves the room, leaving me with the nurse.

“I have to go find Keith.” I say as I get up. The nurse stops me.

“Before you leave. Is your alpha the one that got carried away on a stroller?” She asks me wiping my stomach with a wipe.

“Y-yeah…I saw him laying on the ground…bleeding…” I start to shake again at the image of Keith lying on the ground. “Him and I…got into a fight. It was all my fault. I went after him with my sister but when I found him, I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I lost something that was part of me. After I finally found my destined partner, I find him lying on the ground unconscious. I feel so broken.” I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Lance. How about I go check and see how things are going?” I look up at her with tears in my eyes.

I nod my head.

“Okay, you wait here.” She gets up but stops and walks back to the monitor, grabbing a photo. “This is a sonogram of your children.” She gives me the photo and I stare at it.

Looking at the photo confused I ask, “Are these…them?”

“Yes.” She smiles at me. “Okay I’ll be right back.” She gets up and leaves the room.

I stare at the photo and gently rub my stomach. I have three of them in my stomach…

10 minutes later, the nurse walks back into the room. I get up quickly, “is it going okay?” I clutch the photo in my hands.

“Looks like he’s all stitched up and is doing okay. I already checked with Krolia, our head doctor. She’s amazing at what she does. How about I lead you to his room?” She smiles warmly at me.

I follow her out of the room, running into Veronica.

“Hey! Where are you going?” She asks putting her cell phone in her back pocket.

“To go see Keith. He’s done.” I say to her running after the nurse.

I hear Veronica’s foot steps follow after me. The nurse reaches the door and she opens it. I look inside and see Keith lying on the bed. His bleeding is all cleaned up and he has stitches on the side of his head. I slowly walk toward him, setting the photo down on the side table and grab his free hand.

“Thank…god…” I whimper, holding his hand tightly to my lips. I start to cry and sit down on the hospital bed. “I’m…so sorry…” I lean down and kiss his cheek gently.

I hear footsteps leave the room. I look back and I’m left alone. I look back at Keith and I gaze at him. I kiss his hand and burry my head into his shoulder.

“Keith, you’re going to be a father of triplets.” I whisper to him as if he can hear me.

“Lance.” I hear Keith’s voice and I get up looking at him. “Did you just say triplets?” He mumbles, smiling weakly at me.

“Keith…” I lunge myself at him. “I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault!” I start to cry against his chest.

“Lance.” He whispers. “It’s not your fault. Don’t be like that. Please.” 

I look up with tears streaming down my face. “Keith…when I saw you…lying there…I didn’t know…” Before I could finish my sentence he grabs me by the back of my head and kisses me gently.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. So please, stop crying. It makes me feel sad to see you like that.” He kisses my wet eyes gently.

“I’m so glad your okay. My heart broke when I saw you.” I kiss him on his lips. “Are you okay?” I get up looking at him.

“I feel fine. My head just hurts like hell.” He gets up slowly, wincing a bit, he puts his hand to his head. “Shit. That’s why.” He groans when he touches his stitches gently.

“I’ll go get a nurse.” I say as I get up from the bed, wiping my eyes with my hands.

“Lance.” I hear Keith say behind me.

I look back. “Yeah?” 

“I felt like I was with you when I was on the ground. Like…I saw you crying and me looking down at us.” Keith mumbles as he swings his legs to the edge of the bed.

“Like…you died?” My voice shakes a bit. He didn’t right? There’s no way…

“I don’t know. But, seeing you holding me made me feel so sad.”

I sit down beside him, lacing my hands into his. “Keith.” I begin to say before the door slides open, seeing a Galra woman walk inside.

“Hello, Lance and Keith. I’m Krolia, the head doctor here. Now, before we get to talk about what happened to you. Let me introduce you as Keith’s birth mother.” She walks toward us, sitting down on the chair to our left.

_His…mother?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little when Keith got into the accident...
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- Lotor POV (At the beginning)
> 
> \- Keith POV


End file.
